The Fault
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: Chap 4END Update! Siwon berubah ketika dirinya menikah dengan yesung./Aku... merindukanmu Siwon.../Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?/Aku...mencintainya, tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan/akan lebih menyakitinya ketika nanti aku meninggalkannya/Dimana Siwon?/aku tidak mau kau melupakan masa lalumu./sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki Yesung seutuhnya/aku mencintaimu.../YeWon KyuSung. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast :** YeWon slight KyuSung

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnyaaaa~~~^^

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort, Angst

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Akankah Yesung kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaannya setelah sekian lama ia merasakan perubahan pada diri Siwon?

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC, death chara.

**Cr : **Cerita ini special buat **Julia** ** yebaby07_** yg kemarin ultah tgl 12 (bner gk ._.), trus req dari saengi **Mae** ** ukeyesung **yg minta YeWon ^^v moga tidak mengecewakan untuk kalian. Dan terakhir untuk **Chuz fairy_siwoonie** yg lagi galau kangen Yesung mommy ^~^

**Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari lagu Bruno Mars – When I was your man, tapi gak tau kenapa plotnya jadi benar-benar melenceng dari maksud lagu ini hahahaha..**

**Jadi jangan kaget jika ternyata tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan ^~^**

.

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! ^^**

.

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

.

Ini sudah 3 jam berlalu ia menunggu didepan gedung teater yang lumayan besar ditengah kota, disisi kanannya sudah ada dua gelas minuman hangat yang sudah tidak hangat seperti sebelumnya dengan popcorn yang sudah tidak menggugah seleranya.

Terkadang ia berjalan keluar masuk ruang tunggu gedung teater, menunggu seseorang yang sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya menonton sebuah film yang begitu ia sukai, tapi sampai saat ini sosok tersebut belum juga muncul didepannya.

Ia menunduk, memainkan kakinya dilantai berkarpet merah itu, sesekali mengedarkan pandangan berharap sosok itu tidak akan mengingkari janjinya lagi.

Lagi? Ya... lagi... lagi dan lagi...

Hingga setelah sekian lama, ia menatap benda yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya ketika melihat semua orang sudah menghambur keluar dari gedung teater, menyisahkan dirinya yang masih berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang akan keluar.

Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam, jelas saja jika orang-orang tersebut berlarian keluar. melihat hanya ada beberapa orang sekaligus security yang berniat untuk menutup gedung itu.

"Maaf tuan, kami akan tutup." Seorang yeoja berbicara padanya dan ia pun mengangguk, berjalan keluar, membiarkan dua gelas minuman dan popcorn tergeletak dikursi ruang tunggu yang ia duduki tadi.

Ia memandang langit malam ini setelah benar-benar keluar dari gedung teater, melihat pasangan yang bergandengan tangan ditengah hujan salju seperti ini. Saling memeluk, saling bersenda gurau, saling merapatkan jemari mereka, terlihat begitu menghangatkan.

Tapi tidak untuknya. Ia menunduk seraya menatap dua tangannya yang hampir membeku karena tidak memakai sarung tangan, hanya menggunakan mantel tebal dan membiarkan surai hitamnya dihujani oleh bulir-bulir salju.

Ia mendesah, tersenyum tipis walau sebenarnya itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman. Ia tidak marah pada orang tersebut, ia tahu bahwa orang itu tidak bermaksud seperti ini, ia menyadarinya... ya... ia masih bisa mengerti...

-untuk saat ini.

* * *

.

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 YeWon Fanfiction**

**The_Fault Chapter 1**

**Happy Reading**

.

Namja manis yang tertidur lelap disofa ruangan depan TV itu bergeliat kecil ketika merasakan sedikit cahaya yang masuk melewati tirai yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Hari ini memang masih masuk musim dingin, tapi sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar tidak ingin membuatnya mati kedinginan, Tuhan masih memberikannya sebuah cahaya hangat untuk menggantikan sosok yang ternyata belum ia lihat sejak tadi malam.

Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Langkahnya masuk kedalam kamar, berharap sosok itu telah tidur diatas ranjang, tapi nyatanya ia tidak melihat siapapun di apartemen itu kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa beberapa tahun belakangan ini, sosok yang sangat ia cintai mulai berubah, tidak pernah lagi ada disaat ia membutuhkannya, tidak pernah terlihat ketika ia membuka mata, hanya terkadang ketika ia tertidur dimalam hari, sosok tersebut akan memeluknya erat dari belakang, dan ketika ia terbangun, sosok tersebut sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Cklek_

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, ia mengembangkan senyumannya, berlari kearah depan dan benar saja, ia melihat sosok tampan yang tengah melepas mantel hitam yang membalut tubuh kekar didalamnya.

"Wonnie, kau sudah pulang?" ia menghambur memeluk sosok yang ia panggil Wonnie atau Siwon itu lalu mengambil mantel tersebut dan menggantungkannya ditiang gantungan.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan kearah kamar.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah makan dengan klienku tadi pagi, kau makanlah sendiri, tidak apa-apa kan?" ujarnya, melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar dilehernya.

Yesung –namja manis itu- terdiam dalam langkahnya, tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. rasa sakit? Entahlah... mungkin ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa itu, hanya saja ia mulai menyesuaikan diri untuk sendirian diapartemennya, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, selamat beristirahat." Ucapnya lirih, berjalan meninggalkan kamar untuk beranjak kedapur.

Sedang namja tampan itu menatap punggung namja manis yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Sedikit berpikir hingga kemudian memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, benar-benar tidak mengingat atau sengaja tidak mau membahas kejadian semalam.

-dimana ia lagi-lagi membatalkan janjinya dengan Yesung, istrinya.

.

Ia mengaduk-aduk ramennya malas, tidak memakannya sedari tadi hingga asap yang awalnya mengepul kini mulai tidak terlihat lagi. Susu hangat yang ia siapkan tadi pun sudah terasa dingin.

Tubuhnya memang berada disana, duduk dimeja makan sendiri, tapi tidak untuk jiwanya, ia merasa seperti hampa. Tidak ada lagi Siwon yang dulu, yang selalu menemaninya makan, yang selalu memeluknya dan menciumnya setiap pagi, tidak ada ucapan 'I love you' seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Uh... bahkan ketika ia memikirkan hal itu, dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ia tidak bisa menangis karena airmatanya terasa membeku seperti salju diluar sana dan hanya akan mencair ketika kehangatan datang.

"_Selamat pagi baby princess... kajja buka matamu atau aku akan menciummu sampai kau tidak bisa bernapas."_

Ia tersenyum samar, saat dimana dulunya adalah moment yang sangat berharga dan tidak pernah ia lupakan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Siwon tengah berselingkuh dengan orang lain, karena ia tahu Siwon yang sekarang menjabat sebagai seorang presiden direktur muda yang sangat sibuk tidak punya lagi sedikit waktu untuk dirinya.

"_Eungh... kau harum sekali, aku mau setiap pagi mencium harum tubuhmu ini baby, I love you..."_

Ia meletakkan sumpitnya disisi mangkuk dan mengarahkan tangan didada kirinya, menyentuhnya berulang-ulang serasa jika ia melakukan hal itu, rasa sakit didadanya tidak akan seperti dan sekuat ini.

'Aku... merindukanmu Siwon...'

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi didalam kamarnya, mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk dan menutupi tubuh kekarnya dengan sebuah bathrobe putih yang tidak terlalu panjang. Langkahnya cukup cepat saat mendengar getaran ponsel diatas nakas.

"Yeoboseyo..." sapanya. Duduk ditepi ranjang dan menatap kearah pintu kamar dimana ia melihat sosok manis masuk dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi expresso hangat.

"Ini-"

"Sssttt!" Siwon menyahut terlebih dahulu sebelum Yesung bersuara, meletakkan telunjuk dijarinya dan langsung dibalas anggukan paham dari Yesung. "Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari sebrang telpon. Mata Yesung memicing, berdiri disamping Siwon dan membantu namja tampan itu mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ah ne Yuri-ah, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana."

Gerakan Yesung terhenti seketika, menatap sosok Siwon yang memang berposisi lebih rendah daripada dirinya yang kini berdiri.

Klik.

Dan Siwonpun akhirnya mematikan telpon itu. "Siapa?" tanya Yesung sedari menggigit bibirnya, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu berani ikut campur, tapi disini ia adalah seorang istri dan wajar saja jika ia bertanya seperti itu kepada suaminya.

"Yuri, pemilik perusahaan Kwon, dia memintaku bertemu untuk membicarakan masalah bisnis." Si tampan berdiri, berjalan mendekati lemari untuk mengambil pakaian yang pantas untuk ia kenakan.

Sedang Yesung terduduk sedari tangannya yang meremas handuk putih itu, "Tidak... bisakah kau bertemu dengannya.. besok?" lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya, tidak peduli dengan luka yang sudah tercipta dibibir kissable itu.

Siwon menatap Yesung sejenak lantas kembali menata penampilannya didepan cermin. "Tidak bisa baby, aku harus mendapatkan bisnis ini sebelum Donghae merebutnya."

"Tapi..." sang namja manis menunduk, merasa terlalu sulit untuk merangkai sebuah kalimat. "Aku merindukanmu Siwon." lirihnya, namun masih tertangkap ditelinga Siwon.

Siwon, namja tampan itu terpaku seketika, menatap sosok Yesung dari pantulan cermin, melihat istrinya menunduk seakan itu adalah sebuah kalimat yang sudah ingin diucapkan Yesung sejak dulu.

Siwon menghela napas, membiarkan Yesung sejenak sampai ia benar-benar yakin dengan penampilannya didepan cermin. Ia melangkah mendekati Yesung dan berjongkok dihadapan namja manis itu, mengangkat dagu Yesung agar manik kembar mereka bertatapan.

"Aku tidak akan lama, aku berjanji." Ujarnya, mengecup sepintas bibir Yesung.

"_Aku berjanji tidak akan lama, aku hanya menghadiri meeting hari ini, setelah itu aku akan langsung pulang, aku berjanji."_

Janji yang benar-benar sudah sering Yesung dengar hampir ratusan atau ribuan diucapkan Siwon padanya.

"_Jangan marah ne? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."_

Dan entah kenapa Yesung selalu termakan oleh 'janji' yang dilontarkan Siwon.

"_Aku berjanji akan tepat pada waktunya, jadi kau tidak akan menunggu terlalu lama."_

Yesung kini menutup matanya, ia merasakan panas dan sesak didadanya. Yesung menarik napas panjang kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap intens obsidian yang masih terpajang indah didepan matanya.

"Aku hanya... ingin... kau menyempatkan waktu untukku."

Siwon tersenyum, duduk disebelah Yesung dan membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya, "Aku minta maaf baby, tapi aku memang sedang sangat sibuk... nanti, jika aku ada waktu, aku berjanji akan menemanimu."

Dan lagi-lagi Yesung harus menelan semua janji-janji Siwon yang tidak pernah terbukti kebenarannya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan merapikan kemeja hitam yang dipakai suaminya.

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Berjuanglah, kau tidak boleh pulang dengan tangan kosong."

"Ye, pasti! Aku akan berhasil mendapatkan bisnis ini dan mengalahkan Donghae." Siwon mengusap surai hitam Yesung dan mengecup kening istrinya, hingga kemudian berjalan cepat untuk keluar dari apartemen, membiarkan Yesung masih terdiam disisi ranjang, tidak bergerak sampai sebuah cairan beku kini mulai mencair perlahan.

Membuat sebuah anak sungai dikedua pipinya, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak perlu terdengar isakan menyakitkan yang sampai ditelinganya sendiri. Akan sangat sakit jika ia harus mendengar suara kepedihannya lagi.

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

_Baby aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang untuk 2 hari kedepan karena proyek yang harus aku tandatangani dengan Yuri berada diluar kota. Aku berjanji setelah proyek ini selesai, aku akan langsung pulang, hati-hati di apartemen dan jangan lupa makan ^^..._

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Siwon padanya kemarin malam. Dan ia masih tidak beranjak dari depan TV setelah menyelesaikan sebuah masakan special yang sebenarnya ia buat untuk Siwon walau nyatanya ia tahu Siwon tidak bisa pulang untuk saat ini.

Ia cemburu? Jelas. Ia cemburu, tapi ia tahu jika Siwon tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam, Siwon hanya melakukan pekerjaannya dan Yesung harus selalu mendukung sebagai seorang istri yang baik bukan?

Bukannya ia bodoh, tapi ia selalu berharap bahwa janji Siwon akan ditepati, mungkin saja ada sebuah keajaiban yang membuat Siwon pulang pagi ini dan makan bersamanya dimeja makan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tapi ia juga cukup sadar bahwa untuk saat ini Siwon tidak akan pernah bisa menepati semua janji yang sudah dilontarkannya kepada Yesung.

.

Ia berdiri disebuah toko bunga yang begitu indah, menatap pasangan yang ada didalam toko bunga itu membeli sebuah bunga baby breath yang begitu cantik untuk pasangannya, kemudian keluar dari toko tersebut dengan menautkan jemari mereka sangat erat.

Yesung tersenyum melihatnya, berharap saat ini ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Siwon.

"_Kau suka baby breath kan baby? Baiklah.. aku berjanji nanti aku akan membelikanmu sebuket bunga baby breath untukmu."_

Dan janji itu sampai sekarang tidak pernah tersampaikan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Siwon berupaya membelikannya bunga, tidak pernah.

Ia menunduk masih tersenyum miris, entah kenapa Siwon benar-benar berubah ketika mereka sudah terikat dalam pernikahan seperti ini. 'Siwon...'

Yesung mengangkat kembali kepalanya, tapi ketika ia berencana memutar tubuhnya, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ada sebuah buket bunga baby breath yang cukup besar menutupi pandangannya.

Ia melihat kearah bawah, ada seseorang dengan sepatu dan menggunakan mantel tebal yang membawa buket bunga itu, Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, sepersekian detik ia berpikir siapa orang tersebut.

Dan bayangan seseorang yang ia cintai membuatnya tersenyum, "Si..." ucapannya terhenti melihat siapa seseorang yang berada dihadapannya itu ketika bunga baby breath yang dibawa orang tersebut tidak lagi menghalangi tatapannya.

"Untukmu... Yesung hyung..."

Yesung terdiam sejenak, bayangan Siwon yang ada dipikirannya musnah seketika saat menyadari bahwa seorang namja yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan buket bunga baby breath itu bukan Siwon, melainkan...

"Kyuhyun..."

Namja bersurai hazzel itu tersenyum, sejenak menyerahkan buket bunga yang ia bawa kepada Yesung, "Kau masih mengingatku ternyata."

Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, menerima buket bunga itu dan menatap... entahlah, ia cukup bahagia menerima bunga itu tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang didalam hatinya, ia benar-benar berharap bahwa Siwonlah yang melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya.

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengaduk-aduk coffee yang ada diatas meja, melihat bagaimana namja manis itu terus saja menunduk dan memainkan sendok kecil diatas busa-busa coffee yang ia pesan. "Yesung hyung?"

Yesung terhenyak, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Ma...maaf Kyu, aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa namja didepannya itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun mengenal baik siapa Yesung, namja yang sejak kecil terus menemaninya bermain hingga ketika Yesung memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun harus pergi menjauh untuk menghilangkan rasa cintanya kepada Yesung.

Dan kepergiaannya tidak terlalu sia-sia, ia yang sekarang menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal, walau hingga sekarang ia belum benar-benar melupakan Yesung, tapi setidaknya ia bisa sedikit melupakan cintanya karena jadwal manggungnya yang sangat padat.

Dan setelah 2 tahun berlalu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea karena suatu hal, namun ia tidak berharap bahwa cintanya akan tumbuh seperti semula walau sejujurnya rasa cinta itu masih tertanam sempurna didalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?"

Yesung langsung menatap caramel Kyuhyun, mulai kesulitan merangkai kalimat untuk dilontarkan kepada Kyuhyun. Apakah harus jujur? Ataukah harus berbohong? Entahlah. Ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya dan tidak perlu bicarapun seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung..." ulang Kyuhyun, mengibas-ibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Yesung.

"Hng... pe...pernikahanku? ah..." ia tertawa renyah, menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Pernikahanku baik-baik saja, aku... bahagia... ya, aku bahagia..."

Kyuhyun memudarkan senyumannya, tawa yang ditunjukkan Yesung saat ini bukanlah tawa kebahagiaan. Ia meraih tangan Yesung dan menggenggamnya cukup erat. "Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja hyung, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang Siwon lakukan padamu?"

Sepersekian menit Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang erat telapak tangannya, "Ka...kau itu bicara apa? pernikahanku baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, aku dan Siwon sangat bahagia."

"Berhenti berbohong Kim Yesung! kau benar-benar tidak bisa membohongiku, aku bisa membaca sesuatu dari sikap dan wajahmu yang seperti ini." Kyuhyun sedikit kehilangan kontrol dalam emosinya karena ia begitu tidak menyukai sikap Yesung yang selalu menutupi seperti ini.

Hingga tak lama setelahnya Yesung menunduk, tersenyum miris, senyuman yang sebenarnya ingin ia tunjukkan sejak pertama ia bertemu Kyuhyun tadi.

Menghela napas panjang dan mulai bersuara, "Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan pernikahanku."

Kyuhyun terdiam, memperhatikan sosok yang kini mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kearah jendela luar disisi kanan tempat duduknya.

"Siwon... benar-benar berubah semenjak kita menikah dan dia dipercaya untuk memegang perusahaan appanya."

Belum mau memotong kalimat Yesung, hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, memperhatikan dengan pasti setiap lekuk wajah indah yang sangat menyakitkan saat ini.

"Dia tidak pernah lagi ada disaat aku membutuhkannya, dia selalu pulang ketika aku tidur dan ketika aku membuka mata, dia sudah pergi."

Helaan demi helaan napas terdengar ditelinga Kyuhyun, ia jelas sangat mengerti perasaan seorang Yesung, sosok manis yang begitu mencintai Siwon bahkan membuatnya sadar bahwa mungkin ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan sosok seperti Yesung didunia ini.

"Sejak ia menjadi Presiden direktur Choi Corp, dia selalu pergi meninggalkanku hanya untuk bertemu klien ataupun urusan bisnis, bahkan ketika aku sakit, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk ke dokter dan..." Yesung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, begitu sakit hatinya jika harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas dan menyahut, "Dia tidak menemanimu sama sekali?"

"Dia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menemaniku, melakukan hal yang menurutnya sia-sia."

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya secara langsung kepadanya?"

Yesung tersenyum ambigu, sejenak menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan mengangguk pelan, "Sering, dan yang aku terima hanyalah janji-janji yang entah kapan akan menjadi kenyataan." Jari mungilnya menyentuh sebuah benda yang melingkar dijari manisnya, sebuah benda yang mengikat antara dirinya dan Siwon.

"Mungkin aku yang terlalu egois, selalu memintanya untuk berada disisiku, menemaniku makan, memelukku saat tidur, bercanda didepan TV dan berjalan-jalan dengan bergandengan tangan layaknya pasangan-pasangan lain." Onixnya menatap beberapa pasangan yang berjalan disekitar cafe tersebut.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggenggam erat tangan Yesung, membuat keduanya saat ini saling bertatapan intens. "Kau berhak memintanya hyung, kau adalah istrinya. Dan itu bukanlah kegoisanmu, Siwon yang belum menyadari kesalahannya."

Yesung menggeleng pelan, melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya disela-sela tangan yang ia lipat.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa, aku mulai...

- lelah."

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Namja tampan itu dengan sangat hati-hati masuk kedalam kamar sebuah apartemen setelah kesibukannya hari ini. Ia melepaskan mantel tebalnya dan mengganti pakaian resmi yang ia pakai menjadi sebuah piyama tidur.

Sejenak ia menatap sosok manis yang tertidur diatas ranjang king size miliknya tengah membelakangi dirinya, tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

"Wonnie kau sudah pulang?"

Ia kembali menatap sosok yang ada diatas ranjang, sosok yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dari berebahnya tadi.

Siwon mengangguk pelan, menghapus senyumannya dan merubahnya menjadi mimik wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

Namja manisnya tersenyum, turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekatinya, "Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi tidak bisa. Apa kau sudah makan? Aku akan menghangatkan makanan dulu setelah itu-"

"Aku sudah makan." Sahut Siwon membuat senyuman Yesung menghilang seketika, berganti dengan sikap kecewa yang terlihat jelas. "Tadi Tiffany dan Kibum mengajakku makan dulu sebelum pulang."

Siwon berjalan kearah ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana, menghiraukan Yesung yang berdiri terpaku dengan pandangan kosong. "Oh..." ujar Yesung lirih, begitu kentara dimata Siwon jika namjanya kecewa dengan ucapannya.

Yesung kembali tersenyum tipis, berjalan perlahan hingga berdiri disisi ranjang tempat Siwon mencoba menutup mata. "Aku lapar Wonnie, maukah kau menemaniku makan?" pintanya, benar-benar berharap saat ini Siwon akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Tapi lagi-lagi Yesung harus menelan pil kekecewaan, ucapan Siwon kembali membuatnya sakit, "Aku lelah, aku mengantuk dan aku ingin tidur, kau bisa makan sendiri kan? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Ujar Siwon lalu tidur membelakangi Yesung.

Onix Yesung serasa memanas, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Siwon selalu membuatnya kecewa. Sudah cukup lama Yesung meredamnya, ia ingin Siwon ada disaat ia membutuhkannya, walau tidak setiap saat, setidaknya ketika ia tiba-tiba membuka mata, Siwon mau mengabulkan satu permintaan yang ia rasa cukup mudah.

Tapi ia harus menyadari jika saat ini ia seperti tidak mengenal lagi sosok Siwon yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia menunduk, "Maaf, istirahatlah Wonnie, saranghae..." ucapnya, melangkah pelan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Siwon tidur dikamar itu sendiri.

.

"Kau belum tidur?" walau ia tengah memegang sebuah benda yang ia tempelkan pada telinga sebelah kanannya, tatapannya yang mengarah kedepan tidak mengartikan apapun, kosong dan hampa.

"_Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung, tumben sekali kau belum tidur? Ini sudah hampir pagi kau tahu! Apa Siwon belum pulang?"_

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seseorang disebrang line membuatnya menggeleng walau sebenarnya ia tahu gelengan kepalanya tidak akan dilihat oleh orang disebrang sana.

"Tidak, Siwon sudah pulang, hanya saja aku sedang lapar jadi aku terbangun dan makan."

"_Siwon menemanimu?"_

Ia kembali terdiam, walau bibirnya sudah terbuka untuk bersuara, namun tampaknya ia harus berpikir haruskah ia kembali jujur?

"_Siwon tidak menemanimu, aku tahu itu!" _sahut orang disebrang line.

"Kau yang terbaik Kyu." Ia tersenyum miris, memainkan tangannya meremas ujung kaos yang ia pakai.

"_Hyung apa kau mau menemaniku?"_

Yesung mengernyit, "Menemani? Kemana?"

"_Pesta dansa."_

"A...aku tidak bisa berdansa Kyu, kau sangat ingat bukan jika aku lemah dalam hal menari."

"_Tapi kau sangat suka menari bukan?"_

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya dan mengangguk, "Ne, tapi-"

"_Ayolah hyung, masih ada seminggu sebelum pesta dansa yang digelar temanku."_

"Aku akan membuatmu malu dalam berdansa, lagipula..."

"_Kau tidak akan membuatku malu, aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana jika kau ke apartemenku untuk berlatih dansa?"_

"Aku tidak tahu, aku harus meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada Siwon."

"_Aku yakin Siwon akan memperbolehkanmu, lagipula aku tahu Siwon sangat sibuk jadi dia tidak akan ada waktu untuk membicarakan soal ini."_

"Entahlah Kyu, aku akan mencobanya dulu. Aku hanya tidak mau Siwon marah karena aku akan ke pesta dansa bersamamu."

"_Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Besok datanglah ke apartemenku untuk berlatih dansa, aku akan mengirimkan pesan dimana aku menginap."_

Yesung kembali mengangguk, "Ne, baiklah lebih baik kau tidur, aku juga ingin tidur."

"_Ye, jaljayo hyung..."_

"Ne Kyu..." Klik.

Yesung menghembuskan napas berat, menatap benda yang ada ditangannya saat ini, melihat wallpaper yang tercetak dilayar tersebut, sebuah foto kemesraannya bersama Siwon beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum semuanya berubah.

"Aku mencintaimu Siwon..."

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Ting... Tong...

Namja berwajah putih pucat yang tengah sibuk didapur itu terlihat kuwalahan mendengar suara bel apartemennya yang berbunyi.

Ting... Tong...

"Ne! Gidariseyo..." serunya.

Ia sedikit berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya. Senyumannya langsung mengembang melihat siapa yang ada didepan matanya saat ini, sosok manis yang mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna hitam.

"Kyu? Kenapa wajahmu hitam-hitam seperti itu?" tanya sosok tersebut yang tak lain adalah Yesung seraya menyentuh bekas berwarna hitam yang tercetak diwajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Ah... mianhae hyung, aku sedang memasak, masuklah." Pintanya kemudian.

"Memasak? Sejak kapan kau belajar memasak huh?" Yesung tertawa renyah, berjalan masuk dan melihat keseluruh penjuru apartemen itu.

"Ya! Kau meremehkanku hyung, aku memang sudah lama belajar memasak walau sampai sekarang masih tidak begitu ahli, tapi masakanku tidak kalah enak denganmu."

Yesung mengangguk paham sembari menahan tawanya, "Arrayo... tapi aku tidak mau makan makananmu, bisa-bisa besoknya aku masuk rumah sakit." Godanya.

"Ya! Kim Yesung, kau jahat sekali huh?" bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut dan Yesung langsung mengacak surai hazzel namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hng... Siwon memperbolehkanmu kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung dan Yesung hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun sejenak dan tersenyum tipis.

Ia duduk disofa depan ruang TV, sedang Kyuhyun masih berdiri disampingnya. "Dia sudah tidak ada ketika aku terbangun tadi."

"Lagi?"

Lagi-lagi senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan, "Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Eungh... baiklah, tunggulah disini sebentar, aku akan melanjutkan memasakku setelah itu kita mulai belajar berdansa ne?"

Yesung menggangguk setelah menatap Kyuhyun, membiarkan namja tampan itu bergelut lagi dimeja dapur yang memang tidak seberapa jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan polosnya memasak makanan yang begitu takut untuk Yesung coba.

.

Napas namja tampan yang berada dibelakang sebuah meja besar itu terlihat memburu, ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat merasakan sesuatu yang seakan-akan bisa membunuhnya.

Sesekali tatapannya fokus pada sebuah ponsel yang ada diatas meja, memperlihatkan sebuah kemesraan disana, kemesraan yang ingin sekali ia ulang namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, bukan karena ia tidak mau, tapi karena ia tidak bisa.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi putarnya, menerawang jauh langit-langit ruangan megah miliknya, sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah pigura yang terletak diatas meja, menatapnya miris.

'Maafkan aku... tapi kau harus tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu...'

.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyu, ini terlalu sulit." Namja manis yang kini mengalungkan tangan kanannya dileher namja tampan didepannya sembari tangan kirinya yang bertaut dengan tangan kanan sang namja tampan itu terlihat kesulitan.

Berulang kali kaki si namja manis menginjak kaki namja tampan itu, tapi tidak sedikitpun kemarahan yang tercipta sedari tadi, bahkan yang ada hanya sebuah gelak tawa dan kebahagiaan.

"Kau hanya perlu berlatih sedikit lagi hyung, ayo kita coba terus."

"Tapi ini sulit Kyu, aku bisa melukai kakimu." Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti, sungguh membuat Kyuhyun harus kesulitan menelan salivanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kakimu terlalu ringan untuk melukai kakiku."

Kyuhyun begitu bahagia ketika berada dekat dengan Yesung seperti ini. Melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang ramping Yesung dan merapatkan telapak tangannya menyentuh telapak tangan kiri Yesung.

Betapa hal ini sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama. "Sedikit lagi dan kau akan mahir dalam berdansa."

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Berhari-hari sudah Yesung sering datang untuk menemui Kyuhyun di apartemen, hanya untuk belajar berdansa hingga akhirnya ia bisa melakukannya. Ia begitu bahagia ketika langkah kakinya kini bergerak gemulai tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Bahkan setiap hari ia belajar berlatih sendiri dikamar sembari menunggu kedatangan Siwon.

Dan ini sudah hari ke 4 semenjak ia belajar berdansa dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum senang dengan terkadang berputar-putar dilorong menuju apartemennya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika berada didepan pintu berwarna putih itu, sejenak menatap jam yang melingkar ditangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan ia belum menyiapkan makanan untuk suami tercintanya.

Cklek_

Ia melangkah masuk setelah sebelumnya mengunci kembali pintu apartemen itu.

"Kau darimana?"

Baritone yang ia dengar membuatnya berhenti melangkah, menatap sosok yang duduk didepan ruang TV yang sengaja tidak dinyalakan lampu.

Klek_

Yesung menyalakan sejenak lampu ruangan itu dan melihat Siwon duduk dengan pakaian lengkap layaknya akan keluar dari apartemen.

"Wonnie.. ehm... maafkan aku, aku baru saja pulang dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Apa kau sudah makan? Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan." Yesung mencoba berjalan kearah dapur sebelum akhirnya mendengar baritone Siwon kembali bersuara.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan makan diluar bersama Eunhyuk. Aku sudah ada janji dengannya."

Yesung terpaku untuk kesekian kalinya, rasa bahagianya tadi hilang seketika. "Kau mau pergi... lagi?" tanyanya dengan jeda dikalimat itu.

Siwon mengangguk, berdiri dan melangkah melewati Yesung yang masih saja membelakangi dirinya. "Jangan menungguku, lebih baik kau tidur."

"Bisakah kau tinggal sejenak?" tanya Yesung cepat sebelum ia benar-benar melihat Siwon melangkah jauh darinya.

"Aku sedang sibuk baby, ada hal yang harus aku urus dengan Eunhyuk." Siwon melangkah lagi hingga suara Yesung kembali menginterupsinya.

"Hanya sekali." Yesung menunduk, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa begitu sesak, cairan yang selama ini coba ia tahan akhirnya lolos begitu saja dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. "Hanya sekali saja, aku ingin... kau menemaniku." Suaranya mulai bergetar.

Sedang obsidian namja tampan itu menutup, tangannya terkepal erat dibalik saku mantelnya. Sungguh ia tidak bisa mendengar suara isakan yang lambat laun terdengar digendang telinganya.

"Aku ingin... berdansa denganmu Siwon."

"Mianhae baby, aku tidak bisa." Siwon mencoba melangkah maju.

"KENAPA?" Seru Yesung tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat Siwon membatu. "Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini huh? Sebegitu pentingnya kah pekerjaanmu? Aku istrimu Siwon! kenapa kau seperti tidak menganggapku ada huh? Apa kau anggap aku ini sebuah boneka yang tidak mempunyai perasaan? Tidak mempunyai rasa sakit?"

"..." sang namja tampan terdiam, tak berani menyela, tak berani pula memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap sosok istrinya tersebut.

"Aku sakit setiap kali kau seperti ini, aku merasa sesak didadaku setiap kau mengacuhkanku berulang kali. Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti perasaanku?" Yesung membiarkan cairan itu membuat sebuah anak sungai di kedua pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin sekali saja kau menemaniku makan, sekali saja kau menemaniku tidur dan ketika aku membuka mata, yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah dirimu, apakah tidak bisa?"

"Baby aku harus-"

"APA KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI?"

Siwon tersentak, ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat sosok Yesung seperti akan hancur, terlihat begitu rapuh diobsidian tajamnya.

"Katakan, apa kau tidak lagi mencintaiku? Apa aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu? Tidak bisa lagi menjadi orang yang terpenting dihidupmu?"

Siwon melangkah maju, meraih tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan namjanya menangis cukup erat didalam dadanya. "Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku Siwon? apa salahku? Katakan!"

Siwon tidak bergeming, hanya terdiam dan menutup mata. Merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang Yesung rasakan. "Aku ingin kau ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu, aku tidak akan memintanya setiap hari, aku hanya ingin sekali saja kau menyempatkan waktu untukku."

obsidiannya masih tertutup, rasa nyeri didadanya semakin terasa tak kala mendengar isakan namja yang ada dipelukannya sedikit mengeras, sejahat itukah dirinya pada Yesung?

"Aku... merindukanmu Siwon... sungguh..." ia sesenggukan dalam tangisnya, merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekar itu. "Aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu, aku lebih memilih kita miskin tapi kau selalu ada bersamaku, daripada kau terus meninggalkanku seperti ini karena pekerjaanmu!"

Ia menghela napas panjang, membuka matanya sejenak, "Baby, dengarkan aku," Siwon menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung, melihat bagaimana wajah itu sudah memerah karena tangisannya yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Aku-"

Ddrrtt... Ddrrtt...

Siwon tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika merasakan getaran ponsel disaku mantelnya, ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengambil ponsel tersebut. Sedikit menghela napas hingga kemudian berujar,"Aku harus pergi baby, Eunhyuk sudah menungguku diluar."

Ketika Siwon kembali melangkah, tangannya tertahan oleh genggaman erat tangan Yesung, "Kajima... jebal... Siwon..."

Siwon mencoba tersenyum tipis sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung, mengusap lembut surai hitam Yesung dan mengecupnya lembut. "Istirahatlah..."

Ia memutar tubuhnya, melangkah mendekati pintu apartemen ketika lagi-lagi tertahan oleh suara Yesung.

"Ketika kau benar-benar keluar dari pintu itu, aku...

- akan meninggalkanmu."

DEG_

* * *

Sometimes when I can no longer endure the strain, I beg him to tell me what is wrong with me and help me to correct it. Then he always says that I have nothing to correct, assuring me that it is he who is at fault. And I become sadder and sadder until I weep with the desire to know my fault. **―Soseki Natsume, Kokoro**

* * *

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

FF YeWon lagi? ^^ otthae? Membosankan atau gimana? Cerita pasaran yang pasti udah bisa kalian tebak kan? Hahaha... emang niatnya pengen banget bikin cerita dari 'when i was your man' tapi ternyata melenceng dari project awal =_="

Tak apa lah, yang penting bisa jadi YeWon hahaha... rencananya Fict ini gak aku buat banyak kok, Cuma 3 chap /plak/itu banyak thor/dor/ ^^v

dan untuk bunga baby breath, waks XD aku tahu itu bunga bukan buat musim dingin, tapi ya anggap aja ada lah, kan belinya di toko bunga /slap/author gak mau salah/ wkwkwkwkwk

okay... comment ne buat yang pengen diterusin...

Leave a comment... Don't be Siders ^^

Hugs ^~^ Rae


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast :** YeWon slight KyuSung

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnyaaaa~~~^^

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort, Angst

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Akankah Yesung kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaannya setelah sekian lama ia merasakan perubahan pada diri Siwon?

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC, death chara.

Sebelumnya mau meminta maaf karena rencana akan selesai di Chap 3 mundur 1 chap lagi ^~^ *nyengir* jadi akan selesai di chap 4... semoga tidak membosankan ^~^.

.

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! ^^**

.

**_The_Fault_**

.

"_Aku harus pergi baby, Eunhyuk sudah menungguku diluar."_

_Ketika Siwon kembali melangkah, tangannya tertahan oleh genggaman erat tangan Yesung, "Jangan pergi..."_

_Siwon mencoba tersenyum tipis sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung, mengusap lembut surai hitam Yesung dan mengecupnya lembut. "Istirahatlah..."_

_Ia memutar tubuhnya, melangkah mendekati pintu apartemen ketika lagi-lagi tertahan oleh suara Yesung._

"_Ketika kau benar-benar keluar dari pintu itu, aku..._

_- akan meninggalkanmu."_

_DEG__

* * *

.

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 YeWon Fanfiction**

**The_Fault Chapter 2**

**Happy Reading**

.

Seperti sebuah kalimat yang syarat akan aliran listrik yang mematikan, obsidian namja tampan itu terbuka sempurna, tangannya yang meraih knop pintu kaku seketika.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, aku sudah lelah Siwon, aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu ketika kau memutuskan melangkah keluar dari pintu itu dan kau akan menerima sebuah surat perceraian secepatnya." Ujar Yesung mantap walau ia harus berusaha kuat menahan getaran suaranya.

Membiarkannya lagi-lagi terlihat lemah dihadapan namja tampan itu. melihat bagaimana Siwon tidak merespon ucapannya, ia berharap bahwa Siwon tidak akan melangkah keluar dan ucapan Yesung tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi ternyata apa yang Yesung takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

Siwon membuka pintu itu, melangkah keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun, membuat tubuh Yesung merosot kelantai dengan mencengkram kuat dadanya. "Siwon..."

Namja tampan itu terus melangkah cepat melewati lorong panjang apartemennya, mendengar bagaimana sosok yang ia cintai terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

"SIWOOONNNNN!"

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Kyuhyun menatap miris sosok yang sejak tadi malam terus dalam posisi itu. meringkuk diatas ranjangnya dengan memeluk erat bantal, memandang keluar jendela dari apartemen namja tampan itu.

Ia memang membiarkan Yesung untuk sementara waktu, karena ia tahu bahwa namja manis itu membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri setelah tadi malam ia melihat Yesung tidak sadarkan diri didepan pintu apartemennya dengan membawa sebuah koper.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sosok itu, tapi ia mungkin bisa mengerti sedikit apa yang membuat Yesung seperti ini. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuat Yesung sehancur ini kecuali sosok Siwon, sosok yang sangat dicintai oleh Yesung.

Berulang kali ia mendengar suara isakan lirih yang berasal dari orang yang sama, kalau saja ia bisa dan mampu, ia ingin sekali memeluk erat tubuh itu dan berusaha untuk menenangkan. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa, ia tidak mampu melakukannya dan memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

Sedang namja manis yang tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan bulir-bulir kesakitan itu tanpa lelah menatap setiap tetes salju yang turun diluar sana. Walau ia cukup hangat berada didalam kamar itu, tapi hatinya tidak bisa begitu saja dihangatkan untuk saat ini.

Kenapa sosok yang sangat ia cintai harus bersikap seperti ini? Kenapa sosok itu harus membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping layaknya sebuah puzzle yang tidak bisa lagi disatukan?

Terkadang kenangan dulu ketika ia bersama Siwon, menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan sosok suaminya itu membuatnya semakin sakit. Kenangan yang harusnya mendatangkan sebuah kebahagiaan sekarang hanya bisa mendatangkan sebuah perih dan kesakitan.

Ia sedikit menyesal dengan keputusannya, semua itu terucap begitu saja saat hatinya tidak bisa lagi menahan apa yang selama ini ia coba tahan. Ia sudah menyerah dengan apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya.

Ia mencengkram kuat dadanya, menangis lagi hingga ia membungkam wajahnya dengan bantal agar isakannya tidak terdengar keluar walau sebenarnya sosok yang ia takutkan akan mendengar tangisannya sudah menatap miris didepan pintu.

"Siwon..."

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Siwon hanya tersenyum ambigu ketika melihat sosok Eunhyuk dan pasangannya yang tak lain adalah saingan dalam bekerjanya, Donghae, kini tampak bermesraan didepan matanya.

Bukan ia tidak memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Yesung kemarin, namun kenyataannya saat ini sudah berubah. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dan menyanggupi ucapan Yesung, lalu kenapa saat ini ia merasa begitu menyesal?

Kepalanya tiba-tiba berputar hebat, ia berpegangan pada sisi meja hingga kedua sosok namja yang ada didepannya itu menatap cemas kearahnya.

"_Siwon gwaenchanayo?" _

Siwon memang mendengar suara cemas Eunhyuk, namun matanya tidak bisa terbuka dengan mudah, rasanya sungguh sulit hingga ia merasakan sebuah cairan meluncur keluar dari hidungnya.

"_Hyukkie apa yang terjadi pada Siwon?"_

Saat ini Siwon juga mendengar suara Donghae, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan mengangkat kepalanya, berharap sebuah cairan yang terus keluar dari hidungnya akan tertahan.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut khawatir melihatnya, bagaimana bisa keduanya tenang jika saat ini cairan berwarna merah itu tidak berhenti mengalir dari hidung Siwon, bahkan kemeja yang dikenakan Siwon sudah berganti warna dengan cairan yang terus turun tanpa henti.

"Kita bawa saja kerumah sakit!" Donghae bangkit mencoba untuk memapah tubuh Siwon, tapi seketika tangan kekar Siwon menahannya.

Obsidian itu mulai terlihat terbuka diiringi sebuah tetesan bening yang keluar dari sudut mata itu. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk heran, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak usah khawatir." Dimple itu terlihat sejenak, tersenyum walau saat ini ia merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. "Aku... hanya butuh... istirahat."

.

"Buka mulutmu hyung, kau harus makan!" Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok bubur hangat kearah namja manis yang masih terdiam diatas ranjang. Onixnya memang kini tengah menatap Kyuhyun, namun terlihat begitu kosong ketika bertatapan dengan caramel kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung-"

"Apa keputusanku benar?" akhirnya ia membuka suara, kembali mengumpulkan jiwanya yang beberapa hari ini menghilang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mencoba membuat suasana kembali kondusif seperti sebelumnya. "Jika kau memang tidak kuat dengan keputusanmu ini, aku akan membantumu kembali bicara dengannya."

Yesung menggeleng kaku, "Aku... mencintainya, tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi Kyu." Ia menunduk dan memejamkan matanya cukup erat. "Rasanya sangat sakit."

Kyuhyun menghela napas, meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu keatas meja dan memutuskan menarik tubuh Yesung masuk kedalam pelukannya.

Yesung tenggelam dibalik dada hangat Kyuhyun, mencengkram selimut yang menutupi kakinya, kembali menangis setelah beberapa hari ini ia berhenti untuk mengeluarkan liquid itu.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya hyung, aku tahu itu."

Yesung menggeleng kaku didalam dada Kyuhyun, ingin menyampaikan bahwa sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, perasaan hampa karena mungkin mulai saat ini tidak akan ada lagi sosok Siwon dihidupnya, sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Sosok tampan yang kini berada didepan ruang TV sendiri, ya... sendiri, tidak ada lagi sosok manis yang menemani hari-harinya itu terlihat menatap miris sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang ia sudah bisa menebak apa isi didalamnya.

Tersenyum tipis sembari membuka perlahan isi didalam amplop tersebut, melihat setiap kata yang terangkai sempurna dikertas putih itu, sebuah kalimat yang saat ini membuatnya ingin menangis.

Melepaskan orang yang sangat ia cintai adalah hal yang bodoh, namun ia mungkin percaya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah benar. Bukankah sudah sejak lama ia menunggu hari ini?

Surat perceraian yang dilayangkan Yesung, bukankah ia harus secepatnya menandatanganinya? Dengan begitu sosok tersebut akan terlepas dari kekangannya, terlepas dari ikatan yang selama ini membuat sosok istrinya sakit.

Ia berpikir cukup lama sembari mengenang bagaimana bahagianya ketika dulu ia berhasil menaklukkan Yesung, bagaimana ketika namjanya itu berlari memeluknya, mengatakan cinta, menciumnya, bersikap manja padanya dan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya tertawa.

Dan saat ini ia hanya bisa melihat kenangan itu terputar dilayar persegi cukup besar didepan matanya. suara Yesung, nyanyian Yesung, tawa Yesung, semua begitu membuatnya tenang.

Tapi apa yang ia lakukan pada Yesung beberapa tahun ini? Apa? hanya sebuah rasa sakit yang membuatnya harus kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai.

Dan ini semua bukan keinginannya, ia melakukan semua ini untuk kebahagiaan Yesung. bukankah ia akan semakin menyakiti Yesung jika nantinya ia harus meninggalkan Yesung? bukankah lebih baik jika Yesung yang meninggalkannya?

Ia mengambil pena yang ada diatas meja, meletakkan kertas yang ia bawa keatas meja dan memberikan sebuah coretan berarti yang mulai detik ini akan merubah kehidupannya.

.

"Kau benar-benar mengirimnya hyung?" Kyuhyun berdiri diambang pintu, menatap sosok Yesung yang berdiri didepan jendela yang tertutup, menatap lagi-lagi salju yang tidak berhenti membuat seluruh jalanan tampak beku.

Sosok tersebut hanya mengangguk, tidak bermaksud menatap Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau mau bermain salju?"

"Aku tidak suka salju." Sahut Yesung tanpa berpikir panjang.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lirih, ia memang sangat memahami jika Yesung sangat membenci salju, tidak menyukai hal-hal yang dingin seperti ini, tapi ia bertanya seperti itu bukan karena tidak ada alasan.

Kyuhyun mempunyai alasan kuat mengatakannya, ia tidak ingin Yesung terus berdiam diri seperti ini. Ia merasa begitu hampa tanpa ada senyuman Yesung yang selalu menenangkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu suka akan salju." Tanpa banyak bicara ia menarik tangan Yesung keluar dari apartemen walau Yesung terus saja memberontak untuk tidak mau melakukannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan tangan Yesung saat akhirnya mereka berdua berdiri diatas tumpukan salju yang menggunung, membiarkan salju bertaburan dan mengenai kepala mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" Yesung menatap kesal Kyuhyun yang masih terkekeh melihatnya. "Tidak ada yang lucu dan kau tidak perlu terus tertawa!"

Kyuhyun semakin ingin tertawa melihatnya, ketika ia melihat Yesung memutar tubuhnya ingin segera masuk kembali kedalam apartemen, buru-buru namja tampan itu membuat bola salju yang tidak terlalu besar dan melemparkannya kearah Yesung.

Bugh_

Disambut tawa yang keras dari Kyuhyun ketika melihat bagaimana wajah Yesung memerah karena dinginnya salju yang mengenai tengkuk dan rambut bagian belakangnya.

Yesung menatap geram sosok Kyuhyun, ia berlari mengejar namja tampan itu dan Kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya dengan mudah tertangkap oleh Yesung. keduanya berkejar-kejaran hingga akhirnya saling melemparkan bola salju buatan mereka.

"Rasakan ini!"

Bugh_

"Ya! Hyung awas kau ya!"

Bugh_

Mereka berdua masih belum berhenti melemparkan bola salju. Dan tanpa sadar pula senyuman dan tawa Yesung yang sempat menghilang kini terlihat lagi diwajah manis itu. bahkan Kyuhyun melihat bagaimana Yesung menggembungkan pipi dan mempout kesal ketika ia basah oleh salju yang leleh diatas kepalanya.

Kyuhyun begitu bahagia ketika berhasil membuat sosok Yesung kembali seperti sebelumnya walau ia tidak seberapa yakin apa yang masih dirasakan Yesung. namun setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Yesung mendapatkan kembali sedikit kebahagiaannya.

Ya... sedikit kebahagiaannya.

.

Dua sosok namja yang berada dibelakang sebuah pohon besar cukup jauh dari sebuah taman belakang apartemen itu terdiam. Namja tampan berdimple itu tersenyum tipis, menatap bagaimana sosok tampan bersurai hazzel membuat orang yang ia cintai kembali tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

Melihat kedekatan kedua namja yang berada cukup jauh dari pandanganya. Melihat bagaimana namja tampan itu membuat wajah sang namja manis memerah setelah menempelkan sebuah salju dikedua pipi manis yang begitu ia sukai.

Hal yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lakukan dengan mantan istrinya itu, ya... mantan istrinya.

"Apa sakit?" tanya seorang namja bergummy smile seraya menatap miris sosok namja disampingnya.

Sang namja tampan tersenyum lebih lebar, menatap intens manik kembar namja yang bertanya padanya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, aku harus membiasakannya, aku rasa... aku akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat bersamaku."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Bukankah lebih baik dia tahu yang sebenarnya?"

Ia menggeleng sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku akan lebih menyakitinya ketika nanti aku meninggalkannya. Bukankah mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi?"

"Aku mohon jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, semua ini memang sudah aku rencanakan jauh-jauh hari." Obsidiannya melayang keatas, menatap bulir-bulir salju yang turun dari atas sana,

-Demi kebahagiaannya..."

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

"Jadi pesta dansa temanmu itu diundur hari ini?" Yesung tengah fokus pada tatanan rambut dan pakaiannya didepan cermin, melihat bagaimana sosok namja tampan bersurai hazzel dengan tuxedo abu-abu sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ne, oleh sebab itu aku bahagia karena akhirnya kau bisa datang bersamaku keacara dansa ini."

Yesung mengangguk, memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun didepannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya, meminta Yesung untuk melingkarkan tangan kanannya masuk kedalam tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang diminta Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen, menuju kesebuah pesta dansa yang sudah lama ia nantikan.

.

Pesta yang begitu megah, dengan banyak pasangan yang berjalan dan berdansa disekitarnya. Yesung sedikit gugup karenanya, tapi setelah ia merasakan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangannya, ia merasa sedikit tenang.

Setelah bertemu dengan teman Kyuhyun yang mengadakan acara tersebut. Akhirnya Kyuhyun meminta kepada Yesung untuk melakukan dansa bersamanya diiringi dengan musik yang selalu berganti setiap saat, ditambah dengan pasangan-pasangan yang ikut turun kelantai dansa.

Yesung tertawa ketika tanpa sadar melakukan kesalahan dengan Kyuhyun, menginjak kaki, salah berputar, salah memegang tangan atau apapun itu, kejadian yang benar-benar tidak pernah diduga Yesung sebelumnya.

Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak kecewa karena dansa yang cukup terlihat gagal itu, ia tetap merasa bahagia karena sekarang ini ia bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Sedang tidak jauh dari mereka yang masih berdansa tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sepasang obsidian lagi-lagi harus menatap sakit pemandangan itu. walau terkadang harus tertutupi beberapa pasangan yang juga ikut berdansa, tapi ia masih bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa dan bagaimana kedua orang itu tersenyum bahagia.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lagi dan lagi, merasa kecewa karena ia tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut dengan sosok yang masih sangat ia cintai.

"Sabarlah..."

Lamunannya menghilang saat merasakan sebuah usapan dibahunya, ia menatap namja yang berdiri disampingnya tersenyum miris seperti memintanya untuk tidak tersenyum memaksa seperti itu.

Ia mengangguk dan menatap lagi pemandangan didepannya, tidak peduli seberapa sakit hatinya saat ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat sosok bersurai hazzel itu menekuk satu lututnya didepan sang namja manis. Merogoh sesuatu disaku jasnya, awalnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan namja tampan itu, tapi ketika ia melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah, ia tersenyum lagi.

Yesung begitu terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini. Bahkan sekarang keheningan menerpa pesta itu, alunan musik yang awalnya membuat ramai pesta itu terhenti seketika. Seluruh tatapan kini fokus pada keduanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Yesung, meminta Kyuhyun untuk segera berdiri karena ia begitu malu menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

"Kim Yesung, jadilah milikku, menikahlah denganku." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan sebuah cincin yang berada didalam kotak berwarna merah itu.

Sedang Yesung melebarkan matanya, benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hal yang begitu tidak pernah ia pikirkan bisa terjadi. Ia masih terdiam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berlutut didepannya.

"Aku mencintaimu... sejak lama, dan aku ingin menjagamu selamanya dengan menjadikanmu istriku. Maukah kau?"

"K...Kyu... a...apa yang kau katakan huh? Ayo cepat bangun!" Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun tapi namja tampan itu masih tetap berlutut seakan akan tidak mau berdiri sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari Yesung.

Yesung menatap sekeliling tidak menyadari bahwa tidak jauh darinya ada sosok yang terus menatapnya miris antara bahagia dan sedih.

"Kyu-"

"Iya atau tidak?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku tidak-"

"Aku mohon!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyela, membuat Yesung harus berpikir keras. Ia menutup matanya cukup lama, memfokuskan apa yang ingin ia katakan dan tidak ingin lagi menyesal dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

Mengenang bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa membuatnya tertawa bahagia, tersenyum, membuat wajahnya merah, memberinya kehangatan dan ketenangan yang juga pernah ia rasakan ketika bersama dengan mantan suaminya dulu walau sejujurnya ia masih ragu akan perasaan ini.

Memang tidak terlalu lama ia merasakan rasa ini bersama Kyuhyun, tapi saat ini ia ingin berusaha melupakan Siwon, melupakan orang yang ia pikir sudah melupakannya, melupakan masa lalu dan menggantikannya dengan lembaran baru bersama Kyuhyun.

Ia pikir pasti Kyuhyun akan bisa membahagiakannya, ya... itulah yang sedang ia pikirkan matang-matang.

Onixnya perlahan terbuka setelah cukup lama ia berpikir, ia tersenyum dan menerima cincin yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"I do." Ia tersenyum lembut, membuat lengkungan bulan sabit dikedua onixnya. 'Maafkan aku Siwon...'

Prok... Prok... Prok...

Tepuk tangan orang-orang yang berada disana menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa apa yang ia inginkan akhirnya tercapai. Ia tersenyum lebar seraya bangkit dan lantas memeluk tubuh mungil itu sangat erat.

"Gomawo hyung, gomawo kau telah menerimaku, aku mencintaimu..."

Yesung tenggelam dibalik pelukan Kyuhyun, membalas erat pelukan namja yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. "Nado... Kyu..."

Sosok obsidian yang masih terpejam itu tersenyum dibalik suara tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai orang-orang yang berada didalam pesta itu. akhirnya apa yang ia inginkan tercapai, dan saat ini adalah saatnya ia pergi dan tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan orang yang ia cintai itu.

Ia membuka matanya, sejenak menatap kedua sosok yang saling berpelukan hingga tak lama setelahnya ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok yang sangat ia cintai berciuman dengan orang lain yang mulai saat ini akan menggantikan sosoknya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya, melangkah keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang memenuhi tempat itu, membuat lagi-lagi namja bergummy smile tersenyum ambigu menatap punggungnya. "Siwon..."

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Hari ini pesta pernikahan Yesung dan Kyuhyun digelar begitu besar mengingat siapa Kyuhyun saat ini. Yesungpun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum didalam ruang gantinya, menatap malu penampilannya saat ini, mengenakan gaun pengantin layaknya seorang yeoja, memakai sebuah wig untuk menyamarkan sosoknya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang namja.

Namun ketika terbayang sosok Siwon didalam cermin itu, senyumannya sedikit memudar, ia merindukan sosok itu, memang Siwon sudah bukan orang yang terpenting baginya, tapi sampai saat ini ia masih mencintai Siwon, walau sudah ada seorang Kyuhyun disisinya.

Ketika ia melihat seseorang yang masuk dari balik pintu, ia harus kembali tersenyum, karena setelah ini semuanya akan berubah, sosok yang akan bersamanya setelah ini bukanlah Siwon, melainkan Kyuhyun.

Ya... Cho Kyuhyun.

.

"Kau tidak mau menghadiri pernikahannya?"

Kedua namja yang sama-sama duduk disebuah bangku ruang tunggu itu menatap fokus kedepan, melihat bagaimana orang-orang berjalan dengan sebuah koper ataupun tas ransel berbondong-bondong memasuki gate-gate yang tersedia.

Namja tampan tersenyum, menatap kearah jari manisnya, sebuah benda yang tidak pernah ia lepas walau nyatanya benda itu tidak lagi mengikatnya dengan sosok yang ia cintai.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau dia sedih ketika melihatku."

"Lalu kau akan kemana? Kau akan kembali ke Korea secepatnya?"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, sejenak menatap Eunhyuk dan menatap lagi kedepan, "Hanya menghabiskan sisa hidupku sendiri disuatu tempat yang ingin sekali dia kunjungi."

"Kau tidak mau memberitahuku?"

Ia menggeleng, menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya itu, "Kau harus menjaga baik-baik perusahaan Hyukjae, aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Siwon-"

"Aku harus pergi." Siwon berdiri dan meletakkan lagi tas ranselnya dibelakang punggungnya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ia melangkah maju meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Siwon!"

Sejenak ia berhenti dan menatap lagi sosok Eunhyuk, "Aku akan merindukanmu Hyukjae, terima kasih selama ini kau sudah membantuku."

Eunhyuk tidak bisa lagi mengatakan apapun kecuali terdiam dan melihat Siwon menghilang setelah ia mendapatkan sebuah lambaian tangan dari Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Choi Siwon!

Tes_

Dan ia akhirnya tidak bisa menahan liquid yang selama ini ia tahan. Eunhyuk menunduk dan mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan bahwa dirinya kini tengah menangis dalam diam karena sebuah luka yang ia rasakan pada diri sahabatnya.

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

1 bulan berlalu semenjak pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Yesung digelar, selama itu pula keduanya selalu bersenang-senang setiap saat. Yesung tidak lagi merasa kesepian karena Kyuhyun selalu berada disisinya, membuatnya tertawa, menemaninya tidur, menemaninya makan bahkan selalu bersamanya setiap saat walau Kyuhyun mulai menjalani jadwalnya sebagai artis di Korea.

Kini keduanya tengah berada didapur untuk menyiapkan sebuah makan pagi untuk mereka sebelum Kyuhyun harus menjalani jadwalnya hari ini.

"Hum... rasanya begitu menggoda, aku tidak sabar memakannya." Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya possessive dipinggang Yesung, menyandarkan dagunya dibahu kanan Yesung.

"Kyunnie lepaskan, aku sedang memasak."

"Hanya ingin memelukmu, apa tidak boleh huh? Kau jahat sekali." Bibirnya mengerucut dan Yesung tertawa melihatnya, ia menoleh kearah dimana wajahnya berada cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir suaminya itu.

"Bukankah setiap saat kau bisa memelukku huh?"

"Tapi setiap detik aku merindukanmu Cho Yesung, apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

Yesung memutar bola matanya dan melirik kearah Kyuhyun, melihat suaminya yang merajuk seperti ini sungguh membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Ne... arraseo honey." Ia menarik ujung hidung Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Ting... Tong...

"Hng? Ada tamu pagi-pagi?" Yesung dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya Yesung mematikan tungku api dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dipinggangnya. "Kau tunggu disini saja, aku akan membukakan pintu."

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Yesung dan memutar tubuh mungil itu menghadap kearahnya, melumat sejenak bibir tipis istrinya hingga membuat wajah manis itu memerah. "Kau lupa melakukan ini baby."

"Nappeun!" Yesung memukul dada Kyuhyun dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Ting... Tong...

"Ne!" Seru Yesung kemudian berlari menuju pintu, membiarkan Kyuhyun terkekeh karena sekali lagi berhasil membuat istrinya malu. Ia bersandar pada pilar kecil yang berada ditengah-tengah antara meja makan dan dapur.

"Kyunnie, apa kau menyuruh orang mengirimkan bunga ini untukku?" sosok Yesung terlihat dengan membawa sebuah buket bunga baby breath yang cukup besar.

"Hng? Tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Jika aku mau, aku bisa langsung memberikannya padamu baby, memang kau tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya?" ia duduk dikursi meja makan lalu menarik tubuh Yesung untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan sebelumnya meletakkan buket bunga baby breath itu keatas meja.

"Orang yang tadi berada didepan pintu tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa bunga ini untukku." Ia memutar-mutar buket bunga itu hingga matanya menangkap sebuah kertas yang bersembunyi ditengah-tengah bunga yang terlihat begitu indah itu.

"Ada surat? Cepat buka dan baca baby, aku ingin tahu, mungkin dari fansmu."

Yesung mengangguk lalu mengambil sebuah amplop merah dan mulai membukanya.

"Dari seseorang yang sangat mencintai peri kecil Kim Yesung."

Deg_

"_Aku mencintaimu peri kecil, kau adalah milikku, peri kecil Kim Yesung hanya milik seorang malaikat tampan Choi Siwon."_

Ucapan itu langsung terputar dalam ingatannya, ia sangat ingat bahwa hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu?" Kyuhyun melihat sikap aneh Yesung, sosok istrinya itu seperti membatu ketika mengatakan awal dari kalimat disurat itu. "Baby..."

Yesung menggeleng dan berdiri, memutuskan untuk duduk sendiri dikursi samping Kyuhyun.

_Hai baby... eungh mian, maksudku Yesung-ah, kau baik-baik saja bukan? Ah... pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Kyuhyun, aku harap kau akan bahagia tidak seperti saat kau bersamaku._

_Maaf jika baru kali ini aku mengirimkan sebuah bunga yang kau ingin sejak dulu, maaf karena selama ini aku selalu mengacuhkanmu, maaf selama ini aku selalu membiarkanmu sendiri. Dan aku tahu semua permintaan maafku tidak pernah berguna karena semua telah sia-sia._

Kyuhyun hanya diam serasa ia mengerti siapa yang membuat Yesung seperti ini, ia tetap fokus kepada Yesung yang membaca serius surat ditangannya.

_Aku adalah seorang namja pecundang yang tidak berani menunjukkan batang hidungku, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menghadiri acara pernikahanmu, tapi selama ini aku selalu melihatmu. Melihatmu tertawa, melihatmu tersenyum, melihat wajahmu memerah hingga melihatmu melompat-lompat bahagia dan semua itu terjadi ketika kau bersama Kyuhyun._

_Aku tahu aku bukan lagi siapa-siapa bagimu, aku sudah menyia-nyiakan orang yang sangat berharga seperti dirimu, aku sudah dengan bodohnya membuat namja yang aku cintai terus terluka, maafkan aku._

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat onix Yesung mulai berkaca-kaca, seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang masih ia coba tahan.

_Tapi aku melakukan semua ini bukan karena keinginanku, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama orang lain, karena aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia untuk waktu yang lama. Dan hanya dia, Kyuhyunlah yang bisa membuatmu bahagia untuk waktu yang sangat lama._

_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Yesung-ah, tidak peduli jika kau sudah tidak menganggapku lagi, tidak peduli jika nyatanya aku bukan lagi suamimu. Aku merasa bahagia karena pernah memiliki hatimu walau tidak untuk waktu yang lama._

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan kanan Yesung yang terlihat terkepal erat, sedang tangan kirinya yang membawa surat itu mulai bergetar.

_Dikehidupan ini aku memang tidak bisa memilikimu seumur hidupku, tidak bisa terus menjagamu karena aku tidak mau kau akan hancur ketika aku aku berharap dikehidupan kedua kelak, aku bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya._

_Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahanmu dan hanya bunga baby breath ini yang bisa aku jadikan kado pernikahanmu dengan Kyuhyun. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Kyuhyun dan..._

_-sampai bertemu lagi dikehidupan kedua nanti._

Yesung melebarkan matanya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kalimat terakhir yang ditulis Siwon. ia menatap Kyuhyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti Kyu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Tes_

Kyuhyunpun tak kala terkejut melihat onix itu mulai mengeluarkan liquid, ia meraih kertas yang dibawa Yesung dan membacanya dengan cepat, membiarkan untuk beberapa saat Yesung menangis dalam diam tanpa mengeluarkan isakan.

"_Datanglah secepatnya ke korea Kyu, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya untuk menjaganya."_

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya tak percaya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pemikiran buruk yang masuk kedalam otaknya saat ini. Mengingat bagaimana saat itu Siwon memintanya untuk segera kembali ke Korea dengan alasan yang belum ia mengerti sampai saat ini, dan sekarang Kyuhyun seperti mulai mengerti apa maksud alasan Siwon.

"Aku harus mencari tahu!" Yesung bangkit dan berlari menuju kamarnya, meraih mantel dan kunci mobil.

"Baby kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Yesung saat namja manis itu berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku harus mencari Siwon, aku ingin dia menjelaskan apa maksud dari surat itu!"

"Kau tidak boleh sendirian, salju masih tebal diluar sana."

"Tapi aku harus mencari Siwon! aku mohon!" ia mengusap kasar airmatanya, memohon kepada Kyuhyun agar melepaskan genggamannya. Dan namja tampan itu masih membatu melihat bagaimana istrinya mencoba mengusap airmata yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir.

"Jebal Kyu, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin mencari Siwon..."

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan bersamamu."

**.**

**~The_Fault~**

.

Keduanya berjalan cukup cepat menuju apartemen yang ditempati Yesung dan Siwon dulu, tapi ketika mereka sudah berdiri didepan pintu, ia melihat pintu itu tidak tertutup sempurna. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan masuk dan melihat apartemen itu sudah kosong tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalian siapa?"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun terkejut melihat seorang namja yang berdiri diujung ruangan. "Dimana Siwon?" tanya Yesung secara langsung.

"Siwon?" namja tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya hingga kemudian menjentikkan jari, "Ah.. maksud kalian namja yang dulu membeli apartemen ini?" Yesung mengangguk cepat. "Bukannya dia sudah pindah 1 bulan yang lalu, dan apartemen ini sudah dijual, aku disini hanyalah orang yang diminta untuk membersihkan apartemen karena ada orang yang akan menyewa apartemen ini."

Lagi. Yesung membatu, tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa apartemen yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan manis dan pahit bersama Siwon kini akan ditempati oleh orang lain. Seluruh hiasan, pajangan hingga gambar-gambar yang mereka lukis dulu kini hilang entah kemana.

"Tidak mungkin." Yesung menggeleng, tersenyum miris seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan namja tersebut.

"Baby, Siwon tidak ada disini." Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Yesung dan langsung ditepis oleh namja manis itu.

"Aku harus kekantornya!" Yesung kembali berlari keluar diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

Didalam perjalanan menuju kantor Siwon, Yesung terus mengepalkan tangannya, tidak lagi menangis seperti sebelumnya namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa banyak bicara mengingat keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai disebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Berjalan cukup cepat menuju kesebuah ruangan yang dulu sering Yesung datangi. Kebetulan sekali tidak ada seseorang diluar pintu tersebut yang biasanya menjaga ketat ruangan Siwon.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Yesung mendorong pintu besar itu dan ia begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang ada diruangan itu.

.

.

* * *

"Because it's my fault, you see. I did it. And you must always clean up your own messes, even when your messes look just like you and curtsy very viciously when what they mean is, I am going to make trouble forever and ever." – **Catherynne M. Valente**

* * *

.

**To be Continued**

.

Chap 2 selesai ^~^ tidak banyak bicara.. langsung tinggalkan comment saja bila ada yang menginginkan lanjut ^~^

Gomawo #hugs_Rae

* * *

.

Big thanks to :

**Nierin** | | **missjelek** | yeon | **Guest** | Won | **szasza harnis **| wonnie | **Nakazawa Ryu **| Yewonshipper | **Cloud246** | TrinCloudSparkyu | ** 24 **| pricilia3424 | **yeyepap**o | ucuclouds | yesunghyunggue90 | Jy | Guest | Kim Raein | **Asha lightyagamikun** | yebaby07 | **nhyed'Agista** | chokimlatte15 | **mukhaclouds** | Guest | **tamamaChan23** | r3diavolo89 | **yesungismine** | CloudsYesungie | **mitha3424** | cloud3024 | **nin nina **| ajib4ff | **Ukyesung xD **| | **cloudalones** | magieapril | **jaedy **| Ayyes | **CloudsYeskie** | InaaCloudsejatie | **spfly3024**

Thank so much for you guys ^~^


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast :** YeWon slight KyuSung

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnyaaaa~~~^^

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort, Angst

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Akankah Yesung kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaannya setelah sekian lama ia merasakan perubahan pada diri Siwon?

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC, death chara.

.

* * *

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! ^^**

.

**_The_Fault_**

.

"_Tidak mungkin." Yesung menggeleng, tersenyum miris seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan namja tersebut._

"_Baby, Siwon tidak ada disini." Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Yesung dan langsung ditepis oleh namja manis itu._

"_Aku harus kekantornya!" Yesung kembali berlari keluar diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya._

_Didalam perjalanan menuju kantor Siwon, Yesung terus mengepalkan tangannya, tidak lagi menangis seperti sebelumnya namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa banyak bicara mengingat keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini._

_Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai disebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Berjalan cukup cepat menuju kesebuah ruangan yang dulu sering Yesung datangi. Kebetulan sekali tidak ada seseorang diluar pintu tersebut yang biasanya menjaga ketat ruangan Siwon._

_Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Yesung mendorong pintu besar itu dan ia begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang ada diruangan itu._

.

* * *

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 YeWon Fanfiction**

**The_Fault Chapter 3**

**Happy Reading**

.

"Eunhyuk?" Yesung menunjuk sesosok namja bergummy smile yang bergelut dengan berkas-berkas diatas mejanya.

"Yesung hyung."

"Dimana Siwon?" ia menatap kearah lain diruangan itu, berharap akan menemukan Siwon disana. "Dan... kenapa kau duduk dikursi itu? setahuku Siwon tidak pernah memperbolehkan siapapun duduk dikursi itu kecuali aku dan dirinya."

Eunhyuk yang awalnya terkejut mulai menenangkan dirinya, ia berdiri dan duduk disofa didepan meja kerjanya. "Duduklah dulu hyung, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung untuk mengajak istrinya duduk disofa yang sama seperti Eunhyuk. "Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan ini, apa maksud dari surat yang Siwon kirimkan padaku tadi?" Yesung meletakkan kasar sebuah surat yang sedari tadi ia bawa kehadapan Eunhyuk.

Tidak perlu mengambil atau membacanya, Eunhyuk sudah bisa mengetahui apa isi dari surat tersebut. Sejenak ia membiarkan keheningan mendominasi mereka, mengambil napas panjang hingga akhirnya mulai bersuara.

"Siwon sudah pergi."

"NE?" seru Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Siwon tidak ada lagi di korea, dia sudah pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

"Apa maksudmu Eunhyuk-ah! Cepat jelaskan dan jangan bertele-tele!"

"Baby tenanglah! Kau tidak bisa terus larut dalam emosi seperti ini." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Yesung, tapi saat ini Yesung benar-benar tidak bisa tenang, ia ingin segera mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah memenuhi otaknya.

"Siwon akan mati hyung."

DEG_

Yesung tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali terperangah dan merasakan sesak didadanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang berharap bahwa yang Eunhyuk katakan adalah bohong.

"K..kau bercanda, aku tahu itu." ia terkekeh walau sebenarnya hatinya tidak menginginkan ia untuk melakukan semua itu. "Katakan kau hanya bercanda, semua itu bohong bukan?"

Eunhyuk tertunduk dan menggeleng, "Dia sakit hyung, dan tak lama lagi dia akan mati."

"BOHONG!" Serunya cukup keras, sontak membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Sedang Eunhyuk menatap intens onix Yesung yang bersiap-siap akan mengeluarkan liquid lagi. "Katakan semua ini hanyalah bualanmu dan Siwon kan?"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menggeleng, menatap kedepan dimana ada sebuah jendela besar dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, 2 hari setelah pernikahan kalian, Siwon didiagnosa menderita leukimia stadium akhir hyung, dan hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi."

Yesung terus menelan salivanya susah, ia merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas, hingga ia hanya bisa berpegangan erat pada tangan Kyuhyun yang berada didekatnya.

"Tapi dia terus berjuang hidup untuk merencanakan sesuatu untukmu, dia ingin agar kau membencinya dan kemudian meninggalkannya seperti ini, hidup bersama orang yang mencintaimu begitu pula sebaliknya agar ketika dia pergi nanti, dia tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Bodoh..." lirihnya dan saat ini kedua onix cerahnya mulai mengeluarkan liquid secara perlahan.

"Dia berusaha keras untuk mempunyai kesibukan diluar dan meninggalkanmu sendiri diapartemen, sebenarnya dia tidak sesibuk itu hyung, dia selalu berada didalam ruangan ini setiap hari, berjam-jam hanya untuk membuatmu percaya bahwa dirinya sangat sibuk, tapi nyatanya tidak." Eunhyuk mengusap kasar wajahnya, mengepalkan tangannya erat seakan ingin menghancurkan meja didepannya.

"Setiap kali aku masuk keruangan ini, aku selalu melihatnya kesakitan, aku selalu melihatnya mimisan dan dia tidak pernah mau dibawa kerumah sakit."

"Cukup Eunhyuk-ah, aku yakin semua ini hanyalah cerita kalian bukan? Agar aku merasa kasihan kepadanya dan memintanya untuk kembali bersamaku."

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Yesung, berusaha membuat istrinya tenang, karena akan sangat mengkhawatirkan jika keadaan Yesung tidak stabil seperti ini.

"Tidak hyung, ini nyata. Saat ini Siwon tidak memberitahuku dimana dia berada, dia hanya mengatakan dia pergi untuk menikmati sisa hidupnya sendiri."

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKANNYA PADAKU!" akhirnya suara Yesung meninggi, napasnya memburu dengan iring-iringan liquid yang terus berlomba-lomba untuk turun.

"Baby cukup, aku mohon jangan seperti ini."

"KENAPA KYU! KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA BERBOHONG KEPADAKU!" Yesung memberontak dipelukan Kyuhyun, terus meronta seakan ingin terlepas dari kekangan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon mencintaimu hyung, karenanya dia ingin kau bahagia dan tidak terluka setelah kematiannya nanti. Siwon ingin ada yang menjagamu ketika dia pergi nanti, dan saat ini dia berpikir bahwa rencananya berhasil."

"Katakan dimana dia?" desis Yesung, mencengkram kuat bahu Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, sungguh."

"AKU TAHU KAU MENCOBA MENUTUPINYA DARIKU EUNHYUK-AH! KATAKAN DIMANA SIWON SAAT INI?"

"Sungguh aku tidak berbohong," Eunhyuk terus menggeleng, "Dia hanya mengatakan pergi kesuatu tempat dimana kau sangat ingin kesana."

"Apa?" Yesung terdiam beberapa saat, menatap Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian, berpikir keras kemana ia pernah mengatakan kepada Siwon tempat yang begitu ingin ia kunjungi.

"_Aku ingin berbulan madu ke Kanada, kau mau kan?"_

Yesung membulatkan matanya lebar, kalimat yang pernah ia lontarkan pada Siwon 2 hari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Siwon. dan rencananya itu tidak pernah terjadi karena beberapa hari setelah ia menikah, Yesung merasakan perubahan drastis dari Siwon.

"Aku harus kesana." Yesung berdiri, melangkah ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu hingga tangan Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana baby, kau tidak bisa pergi!"

Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun, pandangannya kosong walau saat ini ia menatap caramel Kyuhyun, "Kanada, aku harus kesana, Siwon pasti berada disana, aku yakin!"

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. "Aku pernah mengatakan kepada Siwon bahwa aku ingin berbulan madu ke kanada dengannya, tapi keinginanku tidak pernah terjadi karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah."

"Hyung, belum tentu Siwon ada disana, lagipula kau akan mencarinya kemana? Kanada itu negara yang cukup besar."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku harus mencarinya, aku yakin dia ada disana, aku harus kesana Kyu, aku mohon!"

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, melihat bagaimana istrinya itu kini menangis memohon kepadanya. Ia memang sakit karenanya, tapi ia lebih sakit jika melihat Yesung seperti ini. Sebegitu besar pengorbanan yang telah diberikan Siwon kepadanya dan Yesung, semestinya ia bisa sedikit memberikan sebuah hadiah ataupun kenang-kenangan untuk Siwon diakhir hidupnya.

Walau kenyataannya ia tidak seberapa yakin dengan semua itu, ia hanya... takut kehilangan Yesung jika memberikan sebuah kenangan kepada Siwon.

Dugh_

Dan saat ini ia terkejut ketika melihat Yesung berlutut dihadapannya, "Baby apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mohon, sekali ini saja Kyu..." isakan Yesung cukup terdengar keras. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun melihat namjanya kini memeluk erat kakinya masih dengan berlutut.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika Yesung sudah bersikap seperti ini, ia terlalu lemah untuk menolak keinginan Yesung. ia tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan Yesung menangis seperti ini.

Kyuhyun meraih kedua bahu Yesung dan membuat namja manis itu kembali berdiri, mengangkat dagu Yesung untuk menatap intens caramelnya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, mengecup singkat bibir dan kening istrinya, "Aku akan menemanimu mencarinya."

"Kyu..." Yesung benar-benar tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun akan mengabulkan permintaannya, sedang Eunhyuk juga antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini.

Bukankah Kyuhyun akan terluka jika nantinya Yesung bertemu dengan Siwon?

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Sudah berhari-hari ia berada didalam kamar itu, hanya bisa terduduk dan menunggu ajal menjemputnya. Tatapannya menerawang keluar jendela kamar itu, membiarkan sinar mentari sore menerpa wajahnya yang terlihat begitu pucat.

Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya kuat saat lagi-lagi tubuhnya menerima kesakitan yang cukup dalam. Kepalanya berputar menyakitkan, dan darah segar itu kembali turun membuat kontras diwajah dan kaos yang dikenakannya.

Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya itu dengan punggung telapak tangan, tersenyum ambigu dengan menyandarkan kepalanya disisi ranjang. Ia tidak ingin berpikir apapun karena hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin sakit. Hanya sebuah kenangan-kenangan dengan orang yang ia cintai yang selalu terputar diotaknya.

Senyumannya berubah sedikit lebar mengingat kenangan itu, kenangan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan walau nantinya ia tidak ada lagi didunia ini.

"Baby... aku merindukanmu..." kedua tangannya tergeletak disisi tubuhnya, sedang tubuh kekar yang biasanya terlihat kuat itu kini hanya bisa bersandar dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Cairan berwarna merah itupun tidak berhenti mengalir, membuat bercak-bercak ditubuhnya semakin banyak dan kontras dengan tubuh putihnya. Ia memejamkan erat matanya, meringis sakit saat kepalanya terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Deru napasnya berpacu sangat cepat, jantungnya pun berdetak tidak beraturan berbeda dari biasanya.

Semua serasa menyiksanya dan ia ingin secepatnya menghilangkan kesakitan ini dengan pergi untuk selamanya-lamanya. Menghilangkan semua rasa sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya, walau sebenarnya rasa sakit yang sebenarnya ada didalam hatinya.

.

_**-ccc-**_

"Aku ingin berbulan madu ke Kanada, kau mau kan?" namja manis itu semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibadan kekar sang namja tampan yang tidak berhenti memeluknya.

"Kemanapun kau mau, aku akan mengabulkannya walau kau ingin kita berbulan madu diluar angkasa baby." Kekeh sang namja tampan dan ia langsung mendapatkan pukulan pelan didadanya.

"Dasar bodoh, aku tidak mungkin meminta hal sekonyol itu."

Siwon merapatkan pelukannya, meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Yesung, "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu saat itu, saat dimana kita akan resmi menjadi satu dihadapan Tuhan."

"Aku mencintaimu Siwon..."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu peri kecil Kim Yesung."

Dan malam itu menjadi saksi yang begitu membahagiakan bagi keduanya, menunggu beberapa hari dimana mereka akan melangsungkan sebuah acara sakral untuk keduanya. Namun ternyata kebahagiaan yang mereka pikirkan tidak seperti yang diinginkan.

Sebuah kenyataan pahit diterima Siwon dua hari setelah pernikahannya dengan Yesung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Wonnie? Kau mimisan?" Yesung tampak begitu khawatir melihat darah yang terus keluar dari hidung Siwon. ia menyandarkan tubuh Siwon kesandaran sofa dan ia mencoba menghentikan darah yang mengalir itu dengan sebuah saputangan miliknya.

Siwon masih diam, hanya saja ia merasakan rasa sakit dikepalanya, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan membiarkan Yesung terus memanggil dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Siwon katakan, apa yang sakit? Aku mohon bicaralah! Aku takut..." hingga kemudian obsidiannya terbuka sesaat setelah ia mendengarkan isakan dari Yesung.

Siwon melihat Yesung menangis seraya terus menatapnya, ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus liquid yang membuat anak sungai dikedua pipi itu, "Jangan... menangis baby... aku... baik-baik saja." Ujarnya masih dengan menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

.

"Kau menderita leukimia stadium akhir Siwon, dan saya tidak bisa memastikan berapa lama lagi kau bisa bertahan hidup."

Siwon sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Dokter, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang kursi dan terdiam sejenak.

"Leukimia yang ada ditubuhmu sudah sangat parah dan tidak bisa disembuhkan, saya hanya bisa memberimu obat yang harus kau minum ketika kau merasakan sakit."

"Tidak bisa membuatku sembuh?" tanyanya datar, fokus pada manik kembar sang dokter.

Dokter itu mengangguk pelan, "Maafkan saya, sudah sangat terlambat untuk menangani penyakitmu ini Siwon."

Dan ia hanya bisa terpaku tanpa melakukan apapun, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena dokter pun sudah menyerah pada takdir yang terasa begitu kejam bagi Siwon.

.

"Apa yang dokter katakan? Kau sakit apa? Dokter tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menyeramkan bukan?" tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi setelah melihat Siwon masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Namja berdimple itu tersenyum, meraih tubuh Yesung dan memeluknya sangat erat, seperti tidak akan ada lagi hari esok. Hanya untuk menyamankan perasaannya saat ini, karena ia merasa begitu hancur mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan sosok yang sangat ia cintai yang bahkan terlihat begitu lemah ketika ia coba untuk tinggalkan sejenak? Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Dokter hanya mengatakan jika aku terlalu lelah dan dia memintaku untuk banyak istirahat." Ujarnya, menangkupkan wajah Yesung dan mengecup bibir kissable itu.

"Ah... syukurlah, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Bibir tipis itu mengerucut imut yang sontak membuat senyum Siwon semakin terlihat lebar.

"Kajja kita beristirahat, aku sangat lelah hari ini."

.

Berhari-hari Siwon menahan kesakitannya sendiri, setiap ia merasa sakit dikepalanya, ia akan langsung berlari kekamar mandi, dan saat itu juga ia melihat aliran darah yang mengalir dihidungnya.

Ia berpegangan pada sisi wastafel, tubuhnya serasa ingin roboh tapi mengingat bahwa diluar sana ada sosok yang tidak ingin melihatnya lemah, ia akhirnya berjuang keras untuk berupaya terlihat bahwa dirinya kini baik-baik saja.

Walau beberapa kali Yesung mengetahui Siwon mimisan dan meringis kesakitan, tapi nyatanya ia berhasil membuat Yesung percaya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Hingga akhirnya ia berpikir untuk membuat sebuah rencana besar yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

_**-ccc-**_

.

Dua sosok namja yang kini berjalan cepat menuju kesebuah tempat itu tampak tak kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjang menuju kesuatu tempat yang begitu namja manis itu ingin kunjungi.

"Apa ini kamarnya?" tanyanya pada sosok tampan disebelahnya.

Sang namja tampan mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya berdiri dibelakang namja manis itu. sedang terlihat sekali si namja manis mencoba menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Obsidiannya yang beberapa menit lalu tertutup mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, memperlihatkan lagi wajahnya yang begitu pucat pasi seperti seseorang yang sudah tidak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Ia mendengar berulang kali pintu kamar hotelnya diketuk oleh seseorang, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak memesan apapun pada pihak hotel, lalu siapa seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu saat ini?

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Tangannya berusaha meraih sisi ranjang dan mencoba untuk bangkit, berawal dari kesakitan yang lagi-lagi terasa ketika ia berdiri dengan berpegangan pada sisi ranjang. Lambat laun ia mulai berjalan seraya berpegangan pada dinding yang ada disekitarnya, berjalan kearah pintu yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi ketukan.

Tangannya terarah pada knop pintu, meraihnya sedikit susah hingga akhirnya menariknya kebelakang. Matanya yang memang terkadang tertutup beberapa saat membuatnya tidak fokus pada seseorang yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Yang ia ingat hanyalah ada sebuah pelukan hangat yang begitu ia rindukan menghambur dan akhirnya membuat kesadarannya menghilang saat itu juga.

"Siwon..."

Brugh_

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Namja manis itu terus memegang tangan kekar namja tampan yang masih belum sadarkan diri diatas ranjang, sedang namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai suami sahnya hanya bisa diam dan duduk disofa depan ranjang besar itu. memperhatikan setiap detail ketika tangan istrinya membelai terus menerus surai hitam namja tampan berdimple itu.

"Apa tidak perlu kerumah sakit baby?" ia bersuara, cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon yang seperti ini.

Sang namja manis menggeleng pelan, fokus pada wajah tampan yang terlihat begitu pucat didepannya, "Dia akan marah jika ketika dia terbangun, dia berada dirumah sakit. Aku pernah mendapatinya marah saat itu Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Yesung, "Mungkin karena dia takut akan diagnosa dokter, dia selalu memarahiku ketika aku mengajaknya ke dokter."

"Lalu? Kita akan terus berdiam diri seperti ini?"

"Aku yakin dia akan segera sadar."

Yesung mengusap pipi berdimple yang kini terlihat sedikit tirus, lingkaran mata yang cekung dan terlihat begitu menyakitkan untuk Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis seraya menunduk, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasakan lagi sesak didadanya, merasakan ketidak tenangan dihatinya. "Kalau aku berada di posisi Siwon, apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini?" tanyanya dan ia tahu pertanyaan itu begitu konyol, saat ini bukanlah waktunya untuk berandai-andai bukan?

Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, menyatukan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan suaminya itu, "Apa maksud ucapanmu Kyu? Aku... tidak mengerti."

"Lupakan, aku hanya sedikit..." Kyuhyun bingung dengan kalimat yang akan ia rangkai, "sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan."

Perlahan Yesung mulai memahaminya, ia baru menyadari bahwa posisinya saat ini bukan lagi seorang istri Siwon, melainkan istri seorang namja tampan yang mencoba untuk tegar melihat istrinya bersama dengan mantan suaminya dulu.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, berjongkok dihadapan namja bersurai hazzel itu sembari menangkupkan kedua pipi Kyuhyun, "Kau cemburu?" tanyanya dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah tatapan tanpa jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau cemburu? Kau cemburu karena aku terlalu memperhatikan Siwon?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, mengusap kepala Yesung lalu mengecupnya, "Saat ini kesehatan Siwon lebih penting baby, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sekarang ini kau sudah resmi memilikiku Kyu, dan Siwon yang sekarang adalah... masa laluku." Ujarnya lirih.

"Dan aku tidak mau kau melupakan masa lalumu." Sahut Kyuhyun yang merasa ragu dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Huh?"

"Aku tahu kau begitu mencintai Siwon, walau kau dan dia sudah bercerai, tapi dulunya kalian itu saling memiliki, dan aku paham benar jika kau takut terjadi sesuatu pada Siwon."

"Aku juga akan takut jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Kyu." Cetusnya meyakinkan. Ia memang bukan sosok yang sempurna, ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat ia pasti menyakiti orang yang mencintainya dan untuk itu Yesung ingin meyakinkan dan membuktikan bahwa ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain tersakiti karenanya.

"Aku tahu, aku mencintaimu baby." Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Yesung, menyamankan dirinya untuk tetap kuat berada dan melihat apa yang akan Yesung lakukan pada Siwon. karena ia yakin setelah ini ia akan merasakan sakit yang lebih dari pada ini.

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Sinar mentari yang tidak terlalu terang itu masih mencoba masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan melalui tirai jendela yang tertiup angin. Perlahan jemarinya mulai bergerak mengiringi obsidiannya yang terlihat dibalik kelopak matanya setelah semalaman ia tertidur terlalu lelap atau bisa diartikan tidak sadarkan diri.

Samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan terus memanggilnya, namun ia masih belum bisa mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kehangatan pun ia dapatkan merasa ada yang menggenggam erat telapak tangannya, mengusapnya terus menerus.

"_Siwon... kau sudah sadar?"_

Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, ia sangat yakin, hembusan napas berwangikan vanila menguar kedalam hidungnya, ia yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Perlahan ia mengarahkan pandangannya kesamping, terlihat siluet seseorang yang ia yakini sangat ia kenal dibalik cahaya matahari itu. ada sebuah rasa yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu, sosok itu... ya.. sosok itu terlihat begitu nyata diobsidiannya.

Tangan kekarnya terangkat, membelai pipi chubby itu berulang kali, "A...aku...ber...mimpi?" lirihnya. Masih tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sosok manis itu menggeleng, dari kedua maniknya terlihat cairan bening yang tidak berhenti mengalir. "Ye...s...sungie?"

"Ini aku Siwon, Yesung..." Yesung merapatkan telapak tangannya pada punggung telapak tangan Siwon yang masih berada dipipinya. "Kau tidak bermimpi, ini benar-benar aku."

Dimple indah itu sedikit terlihat, walau tidak selebar biasanya, tapi itu cukup membuat Yesung merasa lega.

Sedang tidak jauh darisana, sesosok namja tampan tengah menatap miris dengan menempelkan kepalanya didinding yang ada disebelahnya, menatap tanpa mengucapkan apapun melihat sosok yang ia cintai masih saja menangis sejak tadi malam.

Cukup lama kedua namja itu saling menatap dalam iris satu sama lain hingga sang namja tampan mulai menarik tangannya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit walau harus dibantu oleh Yesung untuk bersandar pada bantal yang sudah disiapkan oleh Yesung dibelakang punggungnya.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke suatu tempat yang ia rasakan sepasang mata terus memantau pergerakannya, dan benar saja, sosok yang kini sudah menjadi bagian hidup dari sosok yang ia cintai berdiri disana, menatapnya kasihan.

Siwon menunduk, tersenyum tipis lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi, "Kenapa kalian bisa menemukanku?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadaku? Kenapa kau masih saja berbohong tentang penyakitmu? Kenapa Siwon?" Yesung berseru, mengabaikan tatapan Siwon yang seakan terkejut dengan penuturannya.

"Sampai kapan huh? Sampai kapan kau akan menutupinya? Sampai kau mati dan akhirnya aku menyesal? Atau apa! KATAKAN SIWON!"

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya diam, tidak bermaksud menyela, membiarkan Yesung kalut dengan emosinya, sedangkan namja yang ada diatas ranjang seperti mulai kehabisan kata-kata.

Siwon mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, ia tersenyum dan menatap kearah Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyu? Aku dengar pernikahan kalian sangat bahagia. Acara TV disini sering membicarakan soal kalian."

Yesung terkekeh, tidak percaya bahwa Siwon benar-benar mengabaikan ucapannya. Ia menarik tangan Siwon hingga tubuh itu sedikit gontai. Kembali tatapan mereka bertabrakan. "Jangan mencoba membahas hal lain, aku bertanya padamu!"

"Kau terlihat lebih berisi dari sebelumnya Yesung-ah." Siwon tersenyum, biarkan kedua namja itu menganggap Siwon gila, karena memang pada kenyataannya ia mulai gila karena rasa sakit yang tak kunjung hilang itu.

"Siwon-"

"Aku senang jika kau bahagia bersama Kyuhyun," ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya melihat raut wajah Yesung yang memerah, bukan karena malu tapi lebih pada amarahnya. "Terima kasih Cho Kyuhyun, aku-"

PLAK_

"CUKUP CHOI SIWON!"

PRANG_

Berhasil menampar pipi Siwon, Yesung memecahkan sebuah lampu meja yang ada disebelahnya, membuat lampu meja yang tidak bersalah itu hancur berkeping-keping. Yesung tidak menyukai sikap Siwon yang seperti ini, seolah-olah namja tampan itu tengah membohongi dirinya dan berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku mohon... cukup... hiks..." Yesung merosot, terduduk dilantai dan tertunduk, satu persatu liquidnya kembali membuat jalan dikedua pipinya. Dan kedua namja tampan itu menatap miris sosok manis yang terus terisak itu.

"Aku mohon bicaralah, jawab pertanyaanku, kau... membuatku semakin sakit."

Tes_

Obsidian Siwon tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sama seperti Yesung, merasakan sakit ketika melihat sosok tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia turun dari ranjang, mendekati Yesung lalu mengangkat kepala namja manis itu. "Hey jangan menangis..."

Yesung menepisnya, mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga membentur sisi ranjang. Tidak menimbulkan sebuah suara rintihan memang, namun membuat Siwon memejamkan matanya perlahan, sakit kepalanya kembali hadir tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya sebisa mungkin.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berubah huh? Bahkan sampai saat ini kau tetap bodoh! Apa kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada? Walau aku bukan lagi istrimu tapi kau bisa mengatakan kesakitanmu Siwon! aku akan sangat berguna jika kau melakukan semua itu!"

Siwon tersenyum, mengusap bekas liquidnya lalu kembali menangkupkan wajah manis itu, "Kau sudah bahagia bersama Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau mengganggu kebahagian kalian."

"Kalau memang kau tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagianku bersama Kyuhyun, kenapa dulu saat kita masih bersama, kau mempunyai rencana bodoh seperti itu hah! Apa kau tidak tahu sebesar apa aku mencintaimu? Sesakit apa aku melihatmu jika harus seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun sejujurnya ingin merekuh tubuh itu, menenggelamkannya didada hangatnya, memberikan ketenangan pada istri yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi katakan ia bodoh karena saat ini ia hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat.

Dimple indah itu masih terlihat, sebuah lekungan senyuman terpaut indah dibibir tipis Siwon, "Hanya tidak ingin kau akan merasa sangat kehilangan dan hancur saat aku pergi."

"DAN KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH CHOI SIWON!" tidak peduli walau suara jeritannya memekakkan telinga, namun saat ini ia benar-benar mengabaikan apapun, menghiraukan sosok namja tampan yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu, karena ia hanya fokus pada sosok tampan yang terlihat begitu lemah dihadapannya.

"Aku milikmu Siwon, apa kau lupa janji yang kau ucapkan didepan altar huh? Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku Siwon, kenapa!" ia memeluk erat tubuh Siwon, menyamankan kepalanya pada dada hangat namja yang begitu ia cintai sampai saat ini. "Aku mencintaimu Siwon... sampai sekarang dan rasa itu tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun...hiks..."

Siwon tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, awalnya ia hanya membiarkan Yesung terus memeluknya, menangis keras didadanya dan ia tidak berani menatap kebelakang kearah dimana Kyuhyun berada.

"Aku minta maaf... aku bersalah karena aku meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku Siwon..."

"Sssttt... kau itu bicara apa Yesung-ah," lambat laun Siwon pun mengusap lembut punggung Yesung, walau tidak membalas pelukan erat itu, tapi toh ia sudah cukup nyaman merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yesung seperti ini. "Aku yang menginginkan semua ini, dan kau tidak pernah bersalah."

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, menggengam erat tangan Siwon, "Maaf... aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Siwon mengarahkan jari telunjuknya, mengusap lembut bibir Yesung agar berhenti berkata 'maaf', karena memang semua itu bukanlah kesalahan Yesung. "Sudah jangan bicara lagi, apa kau tidak melihat Kyuhyun disana huh?" ia mencoba terkekeh walau nyatanya kepalanya sudah hampir pecah karena rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Yesung tersentak, ia tidak sadar jika saat ini dikamar itu bukan hanya ada mereka berdua, melainkan ada sosok suaminya juga. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan melihat namja tampan itu mengangguk, tersenyum seraya menggerakkan bibirnya seperti berkata, 'Aku tidak apa-apa.'

Ia sedikit tersenyum tipis, berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun yang begitu mengerti perasannya saat ini walau ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan sudah sangat membuat sosok tersebut sakit.

Ia menatap Siwon lagi dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat, obsidian tajam Siwon bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya, sosok tampan Siwon seperti meringis kesakitan dan Yesung hanya bisa tercengang mendapati sebuah aliran darah turun dari hidung Siwon.

Yesung menyentuh darah tersebut dengan ibu jarinya, "I...ini..." begitu sulit untuk mengucapkannya, ia terbata seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sedang Siwon membuka matanya, menepis tangan Yesung lalu menghapus sendiri darah itu dengan punggung telapak tangannya. "Ah... maaf, entah kenapa cairan ini terus turun. Kau tenang saja Yesung-ah, aku baik-baik saja." Ia terkekeh, serasa bahwa dirinya tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Yesung.

Tapi namja manis itu tidak mempercayai ucapan Siwon begitu saja, ia menarik tangan Siwon untuk tidak menghapus secara kasar darah tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar pula Yesung mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

Perlahan mendekatkan bibir keduanya hingga deru napas mereka berbaur satu sama lain, mengabaikan aliran darah yang masih saja turun hingga menetes di t-shirt yang dikenakan Siwon.

Kyuhyun terkejut untuk beberapa saat, tapi ketika dua bibir itu hampir menyatu, ia sudah lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya, menutup mata seolah-olah ia tidak pernah melihat semua itu.

Ciuman lembut yang hanya didasari rasa rindu dan cinta diantara keduanya. Saat ini Yesung mulai mendominasi ciumannya, melumat tanpa nafsu bibir Siwon yang tidak bergerak sama sekali, seakan Siwon tidak percaya bahwa namja yang sangat ia cintai menciumnya didepan orang yang juga suami sah Yesung seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, walau ia rela membiarkan Yesung bersama Siwon sementara waktu, tapi ketika ekor matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap kedua tangan Yesung yang bergerak melingkar dileher Siwon dengan desahan yang mulai terdengar lirih, ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia menghempaskan tangannya diudara, berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar hotel itu sebelum hatinya semakin sakit mendengar dan melihat kejadian tersebut.

Siwon yang merasa bibir Yesung tidak berhenti bergerak mulai melakukan sesuatu. Ia melihat mata Yesung tertutup sempurna seperti tengah menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

Perlahan Siwon melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Yesung, membalas dengan lembut kecupan Yesung hingga tanpa sadar keduanya kini telah berada diatas ranjang milik Siwon.

Ciuman itu berhenti ketika tubuh Siwon berada diatas tubuh mungil Yesung, saling bertatapan untuk mencari apakah masih ada rasa mencintai diantara keduanya seperti ketika mereka mengikrarkan janji keduanya didepan altar.

Siwon tersenyum, mengusap bekas liquid dan darah yang terlihat diwajah manis Yesung, "Maaf... aku membuat wajahmu kotor,"

Tangan Yesung yang tadinya melingkar kuat dileher Siwon perlahan mulai mengendur, meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya, lagi-lagi memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan tangan Siwon diwajahnya, merasakan betapa ia sangat merindukan Siwon yang seperti ini.

"Aku... sangat mencintaimu Kim Yesung..."

Yesung tersenyum tanpa membuka matanya, walau ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan sudah diluar batas kewajaran mengingat hubungannya dengan Siwon bukan lagi suami istri, tapi ia begitu menikmati ketika Siwon mulai mengecupi tubuhnya hingga akhirnya tubuh keduanya bersatu tanpa celah.

Membiarkan ruangan itu menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua, hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa sampai kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi cinta mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir.

* * *

.

Love Is like rain, you can feel it but can't stop it.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

.

Yayy ^~^ chap depan adalah chap ending... otthae? Aku gatau kapan bisa post karena bakal libur panjang, tapi diusahain pas liburan bakal post chap endingnya hehehe,,,

Leave a comment juseyo ^~^

.

* * *

Big Thanks for ^^

| Yanie | **Nierin** | Yesunghyunggue90 | **Jy** | Yeon | **Nin nina **| Shineeye | **Arta** | Ajib4ff | **Cloud3024** | Nakazawa Ryu | **Yeyepapo** | Won | **Cloudalones** | CloudsElf | ** 24 **| Yebaby07 | **NhyeChoYesung** | TamamaChan23 | **Mitha3424** | | **Yesungismine** | CloudsYesungie | **Ayyes** | Veeclouds | **Yewonshipper **| Sardonyx3424 |**Szasza harnis **| TrinCloudSparkyu | **Septia Princess Prosecutor **| Spfly3024 | **Guest** | Vilsa Sparkcloud | **Magieapril** | InaaCloudsejatie


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast :** YeWon slight KyuSung

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnyaaaa~~~^^

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort, Angst

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Akankah Yesung kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaannya setelah sekian lama ia merasakan perubahan pada diri Siwon?

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC, death chara.

Chap ending... ah~ semoga tidak mengecewakan untuk kalian karena plot ini akan benar-benar berubah tidak seperti yang kalian tebak sebelumnya hehehehe ^~^ mungkin benar-benar tidak ada angstnya kkk~

.

* * *

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! ^^**

.

**_The_Fault_**

.

_Perlahan Siwon melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Yesung, membalas dengan lembut kecupan Yesung hingga tanpa sadar keduanya kini telah berada diatas ranjang milik Siwon. _

_Ciuman itu berhenti ketika tubuh Siwon berada diatas tubuh mungil Yesung, saling bertatapan untuk mencari apakah masih ada rasa mencintai diantara keduanya seperti ketika mereka mengikrarkan janji keduanya didepan altar._

_Siwon tersenyum, mengusap bekas liquid dan darah yang terlihat diwajah manis Yesung, "Maaf... aku membuat wajahmu kotor,"_

_Tangan Yesung yang tadinya melingkar kuat dileher Siwon perlahan mulai mengendur, meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya, lagi-lagi memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan tangan Siwon diwajahnya, merasakan betapa ia sangat merindukan Siwon yang seperti ini._

"_Aku... sangat mencintaimu Kim Yesung..." _

_Yesung tersenyum tanpa membuka matanya, walau ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan sudah diluar batas kewajaran mengingat hubungannya dengan Siwon bukan lagi suami istri, tapi ia begitu menikmati ketika Siwon mulai mengecupi tubuhnya hingga akhirnya tubuh keduanya bersatu tanpa celah._

_Membiarkan ruangan itu menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua, hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa sampai kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi cinta mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir._

* * *

.

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 YeWon Fanfiction**

**The_Fault Chapter 4**

**Happy Reading**

.

Namja berwajah putih pucat itu baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam kamar hotel yang beberapa menit lalu ia tinggalkan. ia kembali bukan untuk mengganggu Yesung dan Siwon, melainkan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal disaku ransel yang ada didalam kamar.

Tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara desahan yang sangat ia kenal. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, serasa saat ini ia ingin mati mendengarnya. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia melangkah masuk hingga akhirnya melihat dua orang namja yang sangat ia kenal saling menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam keadaan naked.

Ia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali terperangah, memegang dadanya dengan sesekali meremasnya perlahan. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika melihat namja yang begitu ia cintai melakukan hal yang sebenarnya adalah kegiatan yang harus dilakukan sepasang suami istri.

"_Aku sangat lelah Kyunnie, mianhae..."_

Bahkan walau sudah 1 bulan ia menikah dengan Yesung, namja manis itu tidak pernah mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuhnya dengan berbagai alasan. Dan sekarang lihatlah, betapa ia ingin melompat dari gedung bertingkat saat menyaksikan semua itu.

Desahan, erangan nikmat, derit ranjang, suara kecipak kulit sampai seruan-seruan yang menyatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai, lalu apa posisi Kyuhyun saat ini? bukankah ia suami sah Yesung? dan Siwon hanyalah sebuah masa lalu yang seharusnya dilupakan oleh Yesung bukan?

Entah sadar atau tidak, cairan panas keluar dari kedua caramelnya, menangis dalam diam tanpa mengeluarkan isakan. Hanya membiarkan airmatanya terus menerus turun hingga akhirnya ia bergerak keluar dari kamar itu sekali lagi.

Berdiri disamping pintu kamar hotel yang sudah ia tutup. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat seakan ingin menghentikan aliran liquid itu, tapi tetap ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kyuhyun terperosot, menekuk kedua lututnya seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya disela-sela kaki. Tidak tahu lagi perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, semua terasa begitu berat untuk ia pikirkan.

.

Cklek_

Yesung bangkit dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, ia menatap jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. matanya singgah terlebih dahulu kearah sisi kanannya dimana seorang namja tampan tengah tertidur lelap setelah kegiatan yang menguras tenaga mereka.

Suatu keberuntungan memang dalam keadaan sakit parah seperti itu, Siwon masih kuat melakukan kegiatan tersebut dengan Yesung.

Yesung memutar kepalanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang masuk kedalam kamar berukuran besar itu, ia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan lusuh masuk dengan tertunduk.

"Kyunnie..." panggilnya, dan sosok itu langsung menatap kearahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menunjukkan expressi apa ketika melihat Yesung berada diatas ranjang bersama Siwon yang tertidur disampingnya. Sosok manisnya kini mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang sedikit kebesaran dan ia yakin kemeja yang dikenakan Yesung adalah milik Siwon.

Yesung menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan selimut tebal yang sama dengan Siwon. Ia mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud agar Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

Namja bersurai hazzel itu tampak berpikir sejenak hingga kemudian berjalan mendekati Yesung diatas ranjang.

"Kau darimana saja? Kau tidak membawa ponselmu juga." Bibir tipis Yesung mengerucut yang mau tidak mau harus membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Sungguh hanya dengan melihat wajah Yesung seperti ini saja cukup membuat luka dihatinya sedikit terobati. Tapi ketika ia bermaksud untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, ia melihat sebuah bekas merah kebiruan dileher putih istrinya itu, ia mengernyitkan dahinya hingga Yesung yang tersadar dengan tatapan Kyuhyun menutupi bekas tersebut menggunakan kerah kemeja putih tersebut.

"K...kyu... a...aku bisa... ini...a..aku..." Yesung kehabisan kata-kata, sangat sulit baginya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Siwon. Tidak menyadari jika sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui segalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali, mengusap lembut surai Yesung, walau dihatinya begitu perih dan sakit, tapi jika semua itu bisa membuat malaikatnya bahagia, ia akan melakukan segalanya asalkan ia tidak pernah kehilangan sosok tersebut.

"Aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya.

Yesung merasa sangat bersalah, bahkan ia tidak pernah mengijinkan Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi suaminya untuk menyentuh seinci pun tubuhnya, tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya ia membiarkan Siwon yang sudah bukan lagi suaminya menyentuh hingga memasuki tubuhnya?

Yesung menunduk, meremas ujung kemejanya, "Aku bersalah, aku minta maaf Kyu... aku... aku-"

"Kau masih mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Aku sudah sering mengatakannya bukan? aku tahu itu baby."

Yesung benar-benar seperti tidak mengenal sosok Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang dulunya selalu menggodanya, membuatnya menangis karena melukainya hingga Kyuhyun yang keras kepala, dan sekarang ia seperti melihat seorang malaikat yang menyamar menjadi Kyuhyun.

Yesung hampir berucap lagi saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya, melumatnya pelan seperti ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja walau semua itu hanyalah sebuah topeng.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tidur di sofa." Ia kembali tersenyum setelah menyudahi ciumannya, menghapus bekas saliva dibibir Yesung walau ia tahu itu bukan bekas salivanya melainkan milik Siwon.

Ketika Kyuhyun berdiri dan akan beranjak menuju sofa didepan ranjang, Yesung langsung menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Tidurlah disini bersamaku dan Siwon."

Ia menyatukan alisnya, tampak mencerna ucapan Yesung yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. "Aku mohon Kyu, aku tidak mau kau tidur disofa."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tersenyum samar, "Tidak apa-apa baby, aku tidak akan sakit jika tidur disofa. Aku akan menjagamu."

Yesung ikut menggeleng cukup kuat, "Aku tidak mau, jebal Kyu..." Yesung terus merajuk, menyatukan kedua tangannya seakan memohon agar Kyuhyun menyanggupinya.

Hingga tak lama setelahnya Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. Cukup sudah ia tersenyum hari ini, senyuman yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah luka yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Yesung bergeser sedikit ketengah dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk naik keatas ranjang, masuk kedalam selimut tebal dan berbaring menghadap kearah langit-langit kamar itu sama seperti yang Siwon lakukan.

Yesung menatap sejenak wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya, mengecup cepat pipi namja bersurai hazzel itu hingga caramelnya kembali terbuka, menatap Yesung bingung, "Hanya sebuah ucapan terima kasih dan... saranghae Kyu..."

Yesung menautkan jemari kirinya pada jemari tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya sangat erat sembari memejamkan matanya. Sedang Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan jiwanya seketika, ia terdiam dan menatap sosok Yesung yang terpejam, menelaah kalimat yang baru saja Yesung ucapkan padanya.

Ia tersenyum, ikut merapatkan jemarinya dan mulai tertidur seperti sebelumnya. Dan ternyata Yesung belum benar-benar tidur, walau matanya terpejam seperti sedang tidur, tapi jemari kanannya kini bergerak mencari tangan kekar Siwon, menautkan sempurna pada jemari kiri Siwon seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

'Terima kasih atas segalanya Tuhan, aku minta maaf karena aku telah bersalah, aku minta maaf.'

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Matahari kala itu sudah menyusup kedalam kamar yang menyimpan begitu banyak rencana Tuhan yang berbeda-beda. Namja manis yang masih bergumul dengan selimut tebalnya itu tampak tenang tertidur hingga tiba-tiba tidurnya terganggu dengan suara isakan lirih seseorang dikamar itu.

Dengan masih menutup matanya ia meraba sisi kiri tempat dimana suaminya tadi tidur. tidak ada siapapun disana, bahkan yang ia rasakan adalah hawa dingin ketika menyentuh sebuah tangan disisi kanannya.

Perlahan ia membuka mata, mengusap wajahnya berulang kali sembari bangkit dari berebahnya. Samar-samar ia melihat Kyuhyun duduk disofa depan ranjang dengan bahu yang bergetar, menutup wajahnya sempurna dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sebelum Yesung memutuskan untuk menyapa ataupun turun dari ranjang, ia seperti menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Sosok Siwon, yang ia rasa tidak pernah terlambat bangun kini ia lihat masih memejamkan mata, bahkan Yesung seperti melihat ada sesuatu dibalik wajah tenang yang ditunjukkan Siwon tersebut.

"Wo-"

DEG_

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ketika baru saja ia menyentuh bahu namja tampan itu, seperti ada sebuah sengatan listrik yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Tubuh Siwon sangat dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Wonnie bangun, ini sudah pagi." ia menepis pikiran buruknya, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Siwon berulang kali.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung mengangkat kepala, menatap istrinya masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Siwon. "Baby..." sedikit berlari mendekati Yesung, menarik tubuh Yesung kebelakang dan memeluknya erat. "Baby kau harus kuat!"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah jatuh terus menerus dibahu kanannya, ia sedikit menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun menangis disana.

"K...kyu... kenapa me...nangis?" tanyanya ragu seolah ia mulai menyadari suatu hal.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia yang berposisi memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang terus menyusupkan kepalanya diceruk leher Yesung. "Kyu kau itu kenapa huh? Lepaskan aku! Aku akan membangunkan Siwon dulu." Ia memberontak, melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun yang kelewat erat.

Tapi lagi-lagi saat ia berhasil terlepas dari pelukan itu dan mendekati Siwon untuk membangunkan sosok itu lagi, Kyuhyun kembali memeluknya dari belakang membuat Yesung semakin bingung. "KYUHYUN-AH LEPASKAN!" hingga akhirnya harus berakhir dengan teriakan kekesalan.

Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kebelakang dan mengguncangkan sedikit kasar tubuh Siwon, "Siwon-ah cepat bangun! Apa kau tidak mendengarku hah!" terus menggoncang seakan tidak peduli dengan panggilan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Siwon...

-sudah tiada."

DEG_

Yesung seakan membatu seketika, ia menatap horor sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri disisi ranjang sebelah Siwon. Ia terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan, "Kau itu bicara apa Kyu? Kau bercanda kan? Sudahlah, bukan saatnya bercanda. Aku harus membangunkannya." Walau sebenarnya ia mulai takut akan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia masih tetap percaya bahwa Siwon masih berada disisinya.

Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi, membiarkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Siwon, "Wonnie ayo bangun, kau bilang hari ini kau akan mengajakku dan Kyuhyun jalan-jalan kan?"

Walaupun ia merasakan tidak ada deru napas yang keluar dari hidung Siwon, walaupun ia juga tidak lagi merasakan detak jantung Siwon saat tubuhnya berada dekat dengan Siwon seperti ini, tapi ia seperti tidak bisa begitu percaya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah benar.

Cukup sulit atau bahkan sangat sulit baginya untuk sekedar mengatakan 'benarkah?' ataupun untuk mengatakan 'goodbye' kepada sosok yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Baby..."

"Siwon aku mohon buka matamu, aku tahu kau hanya tidur, kau hanya membohongiku lagi kan? Kau berpura-pura agar aku pergi darisini secepatkan kan? Hey ayolah... itu konyol, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri." Ia terkekeh lagi dan saat ini dengan iringan liquid yang membuat jalan secara tiba-tiba.

"Aish... apa ini hum?" ia mengusap kasar airmatanya, "Ah... air ini benar-benar menyebalkan, aku tidak menangis Wonnie, sungguh, aku tidak tahu darimana air ini jatuh." Ia berbicara pada Siwon seolah-olah sosok yang ada didepannya itu menyahut segala ucapannya.

Sedang Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berujar satu katapun, melihat Yesung seperti ini lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat kejadian tadi malam. Ia tidak bisa terus melihat sosok yang ia cintai berpura-pura bodoh walau pada kenyataannya ia sangat sadar jika Siwon sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini.

"Siwon kajja! Aku akan sangat marah jika kau tidak membuka matamu." Membiarkan kedua pipinya basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. "Aku hitung sampai lima, jika kau tetap tidak membuka mata, aku akan mendorongmu sampai terjatuh dari ranjang, otthae?"

"Baby aku mohon sadarlah, Siwon sudah-"

"DIA TIDAK MATI CHO KYUHYUN! DIA MASIH HIDUP DAN DIA HANYA BERPURA-PURA TIDAK MAU BANGUN!" bentaknya sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sadar benar bahwa ia sudah membentak sosok yang menurutnya tidak bersalah itu.

Yesung tertunduk seketika, "Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi dan kita akan hidup bertiga bersama-sama, dia sudah berjanji Kyuhyun-ah..." suaranya melemah, menahan getaran yang seakan ingin keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Dia mengatakan akan tinggal lebih lama dan akan menjagaku bersamamu." Dan perlahan getarannya mulai terdengar ketika lengan Kyuhyun memutar dilehernya, membisikannya sesuatu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Percayalah Kyu, dia tidak mati, dia kuat! Choi Siwon itu... kuat... hiks..." lolos juga. Ia menangis cukup keras walau tanpa mengeluarkan isakan, menggigit bibirnya hingga menimbulkan rasa anyir disana.

Tidak peduli seberapa sakit bibirnya saat ini, dihatinya lebih terasa sakit ketika menyadari bahwa sosok Siwon tidak akan pernah lagi ada dihidupnya, sosok tersebut sudah pergi kedunia dimana Yesung tidak akan bisa menjangkaunya untuk saat ini.

"Aku disini untukmu baby, aku akan menjagamu, aku berjanji." Bisik Kyuhyun terus menerus, mengusap dada Yesung dengan tangan kanannya.

Yesung menggeleng bukan karena ia tidak mau Kyuhyun melakukan semua itu, tapi karena ia belum benar-benar siap kehilangan Siwon. Bukankah baru tadi malam hubungannya dan Siwon terlihat begitu baik, hingga tanpa berpikir panjang melakukan suatu hal yang sebenarnya adalah kesalahan fatal?

"Aku ingin Siwon... hiks... aku mau dia bersamaku Kyu... hiks... kembalikan Siwon... jebal... kembalikan Siwon..." masih menunduk seakan tidak kuat untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Siwon sudah tenang disana, bukankah kau tidak ingin melihatnya tersiksa hum? Dia sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi, dia sudah berada disurga."

"KALAU BEGITU BAWA AKU BERSAMAMU SIWON!" Histerisnya tiba-tiba, lagi-lagi mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh Siwon yang tidak bergerak. "SIWON, BAWA AKU BERSAMAMU! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MENINGGALKANKU! AKU MOHON! SIWOOONNNN!"

_**-ccc-**_

Obsidiannya tiba-tiba terbuka ketika ia merasakan Yesung sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia menoleh kekiri dan tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan caramel Kyuhyun yang juga menatap intens sosok manis ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau belum tidur Kyu?" tanyanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap keatap kamar.

"Belum," Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Siwon, menatap keatas seperti mencari sesuatu yang entah itu apa.

"Aku minta maaf, aku... menyentuh Yesung-mu..."

Caramel Kyuhyun tertutup, merasakan nyeri lagi didadanya, kenapa Siwon harus membahas masalah itu lagi?

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Dia juga mencintaimu Kyu, kau harus percaya padaku." Sahutnya, tersenyum seraya mengeratkan jemarinya digenggaman tangan Yesung yang sudah tertidur. "Dia hanya membutuhkan proses untuk melupakanku."

"Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Choi Siwon, dan aku juga tidak melarangnya untuk tetap mencintaimu."

Mereka berpandangan walau dibatasi wajah Yesung ditengah-tengah mereka. "Sebentar lagi Kyu, bersabarlah... sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki Yesung seutuhnya."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, ia yang awalnya sudah menatap kearah langit-langit kamar kini sedikit bangkit dan menatap Siwon, "Apa maksudmu Siwon?"

Dengan sedikit susah, Siwon pun bangun dan bersandar pada sandaran ranjang, namja tampan itu tersenyum dan Kyuhyun percaya bahwa senyuman Siwon saat ini begitu tulus. "Kau hanya perlu percaya pada ucapanku, jaga dia dan jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh sepertiku, selama aku menikah dengan Yesung, aku selalu menyakitinya."

"Siwon, aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan ucapanmu!"

"Hanya berjanjilah padaku untuk membahagiakannya Kyuhyun-ah."

Dan saat itu Kyuhyun merasakan ada hal lain yang terjadi setelah itu, tatapan Siwon, senyuman Siwon dan segala yang Kyuhyun lihat diwajah itu seperti sebuah pertanda akan suatu hal.

"Aku mengenal dokter yang pasti bisa mengobati penyakitmu Siwon. Aku dan Yesung akan segera membawamu kesana, ke Jerman."

Siwon tidak melakukan apapun kecuali tersenyum, "Jika aku sembuh, itu artinya kau membiarkanku merebut Yesung lagi hum?"

"A...apa?" Kyuhyun bingung, mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Siwon, tapi ia juga ingin namja yang masih dicintai istrinya tersebut sembuh, tidak apa-apa jika nantinya Siwon harus bersama lagi dengan Yesung, asal dirinya masih bisa terus bersama dan menjaga Yesung. tak apa jika nantinya cinta Yesung harus terbagi asalkan ia tetap bisa memiliki setengah atau bahkan secuil dari cinta Yesung.

Cukup lama ia terdiam hingga menit berikutnya ia melihat Siwon mengecup lembut kening Yesung sembari memejamkan matanya, "Katakan padanya jika aku sangat mencintainya Kyuhyun-ah, sampai kapanpun..."

_**-ccc-**_

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Tempat itu terlihat penuh dengan lautan orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam, tangis masih saja terdengar memenuhi tempat tersebut. Kerabat, rekan bahkan saudara sudah mengelilingi area pemakaman itu.

Namja manis yang memakai kacamata hitam itu tampak tidak bersuara sejak turun dari pesawat kemarin, bahkan ia tidak mau sekalipun membuka mulutnya hanya untuk sekedar makan. Ia seperti seorang mayat hidup yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali berjalan dan menatap kesatu arah.

Arah dimana ia melihat peti milik orang yang ia cintai kini terkubur cukup dalam dekat dengan makam kedua orangtuanya. Matanya terasa berputar-putar, ia menengadah kelangit hingga tak lama setelahnya ia berpegangan cukup kuat pada seorang namja tampan disampingnya.

"Baby..." Namja bersurai hazzel itu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang namja manisnya, melihat sosok yang ia cintai seperti kehilangan kekuatannya. "Gwaenchanayo?"

Walau sudah tertutupi oleh kacamata hitam, namun sepertinya aliran liquid itu terus saja meluncur keluar membentuk sebuah anak sungai dikedua pipinya. "Rasanya... sakit..." lirihnya.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membawa tubuh ringkih itu masuk kedalam dadanya, ia mengusap lembut punggung dan surai namja tersebut, membiarkan kemeja hitamnya basah oleh airmata istrinya sendiri.

"S...sakit...Kyu...hiks..."

Tidak bisa dibohongi pula ia juga merasa sangat sedih, walau dulu ia sempat membenci Siwon, tapi ia juga sadar bahwa ia mendapatkan Yesung dengan bantuan Siwon, jika dulu Siwon tidak menghubunginya, ia tidak mungkin berada disini, memeluk Yesung dan akhirnya menikahi orang yang menjadi cinta sejatinya sejak kecil.

_**-ccc-**_

Namja bersurai hazzel itu tampak kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan jadwal padatnya hari ini. Ia memijat tengkuknya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran ranjang.

"Kyu, ada telpon untukmu."

Ia yang awalnya menutup mata seketika membukanya, melihat managernya masuk dan menyerahkan sebuah ponsel kepadanya.

"Dari siapa?" managernya hanya mengendikkan bahu membuatnya harus mengernyit heran. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah nomor tidak kenal disana.

"Hallo..." sapanya.

"_Yeoboseyo Kyuhyun-ah..."_

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, ia sangat yakin siapa namja yang kini menelponnya itu, suaranya tidak asing walau cukup lama ia tidak berbicara dengan sosok tersebut.

"Siwon?"

"_Ye... kau masih mengingatku ternyata." _

Terdengar kekehan dari sebrang line, "Ada angin apa kau menelponku Siwon-ah?"

"_Hanya sekedar menyapa dan ingin bertanya kapan kau akan kembali ke Korea."_

Dan kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang terkekeh, "Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu huh? Kau ingin membuatku cemburu dengan memperlihatkan keromantisanmu dengan Yesung hyung?"

"_Tidak... hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu."_

"Huh? Meminta tolong?"

"_Bisakah kau kembali ke korea? Sepertinya Yesung membutuhkanmu Kyu."_

"Kau itu bicara apa? aku sama sekali tidak paham Siwon-ah!"

"_Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, aku benar-benar meminta tolong padamu."_

"Tapi Siwon, aku-"

"_Datanglah secepatnya ke korea Kyu, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya untuk menjaganya."_

Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kekorea dan meninggalkan jadwalnya yang super padat untuk beberapa saat. Ia mungkin tidak paham apa maksud dari ucapan Siwon, tapi hati kecilnya meminta untuk mengikuti kemauan Siwon yang menurutnya sedikit ganjil.

_**-ccc-**_

Namja bergummy smile itu memeluk erat tubuh Yesung, mengusapnya lembut walau saat ini ia pun sama sedihnya dengan sosok tersebut, "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu hyung, bersabarlah... Siwon sudah tenang disana."

Yesung semakin terisak, menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Eunhyuk, membiarkan satu persatu orang-orang itu meninggalkan tempat yang begitu menyakitkan baginya.

Sedang Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya menunduk, sesekali mengusap lembut bahu dan punggung orang yang mereka cintai itu. "Aku... akan merindukannya... hiks... sangat merindukannya..."

Kyuhyun menatap keatas, mencegah jatuhnya airmata yang seakan ingin terus keluar. sungguh ia seperti tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk Yesung. Eunhyuk pun sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun, ia merasa begitu bersalah telah dengan bodohnya menyetujui rencana Siwon yang akhirnya berakibat seperti ini.

Walau memang rencana Siwon untuk membuat Yesung bahagia dengan orang lain, tapi toh pada akhirnya sosok Yesung tetap saja hancur saat Siwon meninggalkannya.

_**-ccc-**_

"Aku akan mati Hyukjae..." obsidiannya memandang kosong kedepan, menatap burung-burung yang bertebrangan diatas sungai han disore hari.

Namja bergummy smile itu menatap horor kearah Siwon disebelahnya, tidak paham dengan ucapan Siwon, "A...apa maksudmu Siwon? kau bercanda kan?"

Dan kali ini Siwon menutup matanya, "Aku menderita leukimia stadium akhir dan dokter mengatakan bahwa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi."

"Haahahahahaha... itu lucu Siwon, hahahahaha sungguh... kau benar-benar lucu, kekonyolan apa lagi yang kau buat sekarang huh?" Eunhyuk tertawa keras, seolah-olah menganggap apa yang dikatakan Siwon hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

Tapi ketika Siwon menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepadanya, meminta agar ia membacanya dengan teliti, ia hanya bisa terperangah dan menatap Siwon tidak percaya, "K...kau..."

"Ne, dan itu artinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjaga Yesung."

"..." Eunhyuk terdiam, membiarkan sejenak Siwon berbicara.

"Aku akan mencoba bertahan hidup beberapa saat Hyukjae walau sebenarnya tubuhku tidak kuat terlalu lama menahannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Siwon menatap Eunhyuk, menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya itu, "Kau mau membantuku?" terlihat namja bersurai blonde itu mengernyit heran, "Membantuku membuat Yesung membenciku sehingga akhirnya ia mau meninggalkanku."

"Kau gila!" Eunhyuk menepis tangan Siwon kasar, "Kau sangat mencintainya begitupula Yesung hyung, aku yakin rencana gilamu ini tidak akan pernah berhasil, bahkan dia sangat percaya bahwa kau adalah seorang namja yang setia dan tidak pernah berselingkuh sekalipun."

"Oleh sebab itu Hyukjae, hanya satu hal yang bisa membuatnya meninggalkanku."

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan menyibukkan diri dan berusaha mengabaikan dia."

"Siwon-"

"Jebal Hyukjae! Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar dia membenciku dan akhirnya meninggalkanku." Sekali lagi Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk, "Aku tidak mau dia hancur ketika aku pergi nanti, lebih baik dia meninggalkanku dan setelah itu aku akan hidup tenang."

"Dan dia akan hidup-"

"Aku meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke korea, aku yakin tanpa aku beritahu apa alasannya pun Kyuhyun akan mendekati Yesung saat aku benar-benar mulai mengabaikan Yesung."

"Siwon... kau benar-benar gila, kau mengorbankan cintamu untuk orang lain hah?" entah apa yang dirasakan Eunhyuk, jika ia mempunyai kekasih seperti Siwon, ia mungkin bisa mati jika harus kehilangannya.

"Lebih baik seperti itu karena aku sangat mencintai Yesung, dan aku ingin dia bahagia Hyukjae..." ia memandang kelangit, menikmati deru angin yang menerpa wajahnya, walau terkadang ia meringis sakit saat kepalanya terasa begitu pusing, tapi sebisa mungkin ia mengabaikan kesakitan itu.

"Waktuku tidak banyak Hyukjae, aku harap kau benar-benar membantuku untuk membuat Yesung mempunyai pendamping dan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya ingin ada yang menjaga dan membahagiakannya ketika aku pergi nanti."

_**-ccc-**_

Ia bersimpuh disisi gundukan tanah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bunga dan dihiasi oleh sebuah pigura berisikan foto namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Sang namja manis pun tersenyum disisi tangisannya, mengusap lembut pigura tersebut seakan ia tengah membuat hatinya kembali tenang.

"Siwon..." ucapnya lirih. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mengecup cukup lama pigura tersebut, sedang tangannya yang berada digundukan tanah itu meremas kuat tanah yang ada digenggamannya.

Berbeda dengan tiga orang namja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Yesung. mereka membiarkan sosok manis itu sendiri ditempat yang sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan bagi Yesung. melihat bagaimana sosok tersebut masih menangis, menunduk, bahkan meletakkan wajah manisnya diatas gundukan tanah itu.

"Aku... sudah sangat merindukanmu." Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, memeluk nisan milik orang yang sangat ia cintai. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini huh? Kenapa!" ia tidak memperdulikan jika ada yang menganggap ia gila karena berbicara sendiri seperti itu.

Walau tanpa ia duga, sebuah sosok putih tengah bersimpuh didekatnya, menatap miris sosok Yesung yang seperti itu. tangan kekarnya mencoba meraih tubuh Yesung tapi saat ini ia sadar bahwa dunianya sudah berbeda dengan sosok tersebut.

Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya cukup erat, merasa begitu bodoh karena tidak bisa menenangkan namja yang terlihat begitu hancur itu. melihat bagaimana Yesung menangis seraya terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Ia, Siwon. ketika berusaha sekali lagi untuk mengusap lembut surai yang sangat ia sukai, tubuhnya seakan tertembus oleh seorang namja tampan yang kini juga ikut berlutut disamping Yesung, membawa namja manis itu kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kemeja hitamnya basah akan airmata.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Yesung cukup lama hingga ia tidak mendengarkan lagi suara isakan seperti sebelumnya. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat istrinya sudah terlelap karena mungkin terlalu lelah menangis.

Setelah mengusap nisan dan pigura Siwon, Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Yesung untuk meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. memaksa sosok putih yang hanya bisa menatap mereka tersenyum setelah menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Onixnya tertutup membiarkan tubuhnya berada dekat dengan sebuah tempat yang sebenarnya begitu menakutkan untuk didekati.

"_Maaf Kyu, tapi aku mohon lepaskan aku... selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Siwon. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa... maafkan aku..."_

Perkataannya masih teringat jelas sewaktu ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun walau ia yakin sosok tersebut sangat mencintainya, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa mengubah sebuah posisi dihatinya yang sudah dipegang oleh Siwon.

"_Jangan berbicara seperti itu baby, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus terusan hancur seperti ini, jebal beri aku kesempatan untuk menjagamu seperti janjiku kepada Siwon."_

Ia memang mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi rasa cintanya tidak sebesar ketika ia mencintai Siwon. Sosok tampan itu sudah bagaikan sebuah jantung untuknya. Bahkan ketika dulu ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Siwon, ia seakan merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dunianya terasa begitu gelap.

Ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain terluka lagi, ia tidak ingin membuat orang yang begitu mencintainya terluka. Lebih baik ia pergi dan meninggalkan sosok tersebut jika memang seumur hidup ia hanya akan menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar, menghiraukan pakaiannya yang basah karena percikan air terjun yang memiliki arus sangat deras. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya Siwon, aku ingin bersamamu... aku mencintaimu..."

"BABY!"

Yesung terdiam sejenak, mendengar ada yang berteriak dan berlari mendekatinya. "Berhenti!" serunya, seakan bisa mengimbangi suara air yang terus berjatuhan kebawah.

"Baby, aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun! Kita bisa bicara baik-baik. Kau tidak boleh melompat, jebal!" Kyuhyun berusaha keras membuat Yesung berubah pikiran walau nyatanya ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan tidak ada gunanya.

Semenjak Siwon pergi, sosok ceria istrinya seakan lenyap entah kemana. Tidak ada lagi tawa, senyuman, bahkan tidak ada lagi raut kebahagiaan diwajah manis itu. semua seperti datar dan membuat dirinya pun ikut merasakan hancur.

Ia melangkah sedikit demi sedikit, berusaha agar Yesung tidak menyadari jika ia mulai mendekat. "Bunuh diri tidak akan membuatmu bisa bertemu dengan Siwon, baby."

Terdengar kekehan namja manis itu, kedua tangan yang awalnya merentang kini terjatuh dikedua sisi tubuhnya. "Kau tahu apa huh? Aku pasti bisa bertemu dengan Siwon disana, aku yakin."

"Baby... aku mohon jangan lakukan hal itu, aku sangat mencintaimu, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau adalah hidupku, kau semangatku! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu baby!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku Kyu?" kekehan tadi seketika berubah menjadi isakan lirih. terlihat sekali bahwa Yesung tengah menahan getaran suaranya. "Dia meninggalkanku, orang yang sangat aku cintai meninggalkanku. Lalu bagaimana aku hidup jika tidak ada dia? Apa alasan aku untuk hidup?"

"Aku! Aku baby! Aku masih suami sah mu! Kau mempunyai alasan kuat untuk hidup." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara yang meninggi.

Yesung memutar tubuhnya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Kau?"

"Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku baby, aku berjanji. Tapi jebal jauhi tempat itu."

Sosok manis itu menggeleng pelan, tersenyum ambigu seraya melepaskan sebuah benda yang melingkar dijari manisnya, sebuah cincin yang disematkan Kyuhyun ketika mereka menikah.

"Kau harus mencintai orang lain, kau berhak bebas karena aku hanya akan menyakitimu..." Yesung melemparkan cincin tersebut hingga tanpa sengaja berada diujung sepatu yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak baby! Aku mohon jangan!" Kyuhyun mulai histeris melihat Yesung kembali merentangkan tangannya, menutup kedua matanya dengan tubuhnya yang mulai goyah.

Onix itu terlihat sejenak, menatap dengan senyum menawannya kearah Kyuhyun, "Terima kasih... Cho Kyuhyun..."

Seperti sebuah gerakan slow motion, tubuh mungil itu tertarik kebelakang dan terjun bersamaan dengan arus air terjun yang sangat deras.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, caramelnya sudah penuh dengan liquid yang ia coba tahan sedari tadi.

"TIDAK! BABYYYYY!"

'Aku mencintaimu Siwon... tunggu aku disana...'

.

**~The_Fault~**

.

Ia kembali berdiri ditempat yang sama, ditempat yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi saksi dimana ia melihat sosok yang ia cintai menangis keras. Dan saat ini ia tidak lagi berdua dengan sosok itu, ia sendiri... ya, sendiri.

Tangannya membawa sebuah buket bunga baby breath yang cukup besar. Ia melihat dua gundukan tanah yang masih basah dan penuh dengan bunga diatasnya.

"Apa sekarang kau bertemu dengannya... Cho Yesung?" Dibalik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, tersimpan sebuah caramel yang terus mengeluarkan liquid, sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak terdengar isakan walau ia tahu tempat itu kini sepi, hanya ada dirinya disana.

"Kau bahagia disana?" ia berjongkok, meletakkan buket bunga baby breath tersebut diatas gundukan tanah dimana terpajang sebuah pigura berisikan sosok manis yang begitu ia cintai tersenyum lebar.

Kini ia tidak bisa lagi melihat senyuman itu, mengamati baik-baik tiap detik perubahan mimik wajah namja yang menjadi ratu dihatinya tersebut. Ia menunduk, terkekeh miris sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang jahat disini hum? Aku? Atau siapa?" ia masih bermonolog seakan-akan berharap bahwa sosok itu akan menjawab segala pertanyaannya.

"Kau yang jahat Cho Yesung! kau meninggalkan aku disini!" ia meremas tanah yang ada digenggamannya, ingin sekali berteriak untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Tidak ada lagi hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan jika sosok Yesung tidak lagi ada disisinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku saja hum? Mengajakku agar kita bisa hidup bertiga disana." Membiarkan tetes demi tetes liquidnya membasahi kedua pipinya. "Sekarang kau bahagia kan? Bukankah disana kau bisa bersama Siwon? dan aku disini... sendiri..."

Ia mengarahkan tangannya kedada sebelah kiri, disana terasa begitu perih hingga ia seakan tidak mampu untuk sekedar bernapas. Kyuhyun membiarkan sejenak dirinya disana, menangis dalam diam sampai ia benar-benar cukup kuat untuk menerima segalanya, menerima takdir yang ia rasa begitu kejam baginya.

Namja berwajah putih pucat itu menarik napas panjang kemudian berdiri setelah sebelumnya mengusap hingga mengecup pigura berisikan foto istrinya tersebut.

"Aku sangat berharap bisa segera menyusulmu baby, kau adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai."

Dengan langkah lemas ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, berusaha mulai menjalani hidup walau ia merasa ingin sekali menyusul sosok Yesung disana. Hidupnya seakan hampa dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melanjutkannya.

Dua sosok bercahaya mengenakan pakaian serba putih itu terdiam tidak jauh dari dua gundukan tanah yang masih baru. Kedua tangan mereka terpaut sangat rapat, seakan tidak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan mereka.

Mereka menatap sosok yang baru saja meninggalkan tempat itu. tanpa suara, hanya terus menatap hingga sosok tersebut hilang dari pandangan.

"Dia akan segera bangkit." Sosok manis bersuara, kemudian menatap sosok tampan yang berada disebelahnya, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya mengingat tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dibanding sosok tersebut.

Sosok tampan tersenyum, menunjukkan dimple indah dikedua pipinya, "Semua membutuhkan waktu baby, dan kau... kau adalah orang yang paling bodoh."

Tidak ada lagi bibir yang mengerucut, semua tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang begitu menenangkan. Mereka saling berhadapan hingga ada sebuah cahaya menyilaukan yang membawa keduanya pergi dari tempat itu, "Saranghae... Siwon..."

"Nado...

-saranghaeyo... Yesungie..."

.

* * *

.

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close." – **Pablo Neruda, **_**100 Love Sonnets**_

.

* * *

.

**THE END**

.

* * *

Okaaaaay! Ini benar-benar melenceng wkwkwkwkwk... sebenarnya hanya 3 chapter eh nambah 1 chapter lagi kan =_= mianhae *bow*

Dan... eng.. ing... eng... plotnya hancur karena angstnya tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi happy end kan? /dor/... walau YEWON sama-sama mati tapi mereka tetep bersama kan? -_- ini requestanmu saeng chagi **chuznul fairy siwoonie** yang gamau kalau YEWON dipisahkan =="

Maaf bagi kalian yang ingin endingnya KyuSung... aku dikejar-kejar sama plotnya tiap malam gegara permintaan master angst Chuznul -_- .. mian genre sama plotnya gak sesuai hahaha

Baiklah... Yang baik yang cantik yang tampan yang sayang n cinta sama author /slap/ comment ne ^~^

Jeongmal gomawo... #hugs

.

.

* * *

**BIG THANKS FOR ^~^**

Vilsha SparkClouds** | Won** | Guest | **Jae dy **| shineeye | **Nierin** | nin nina | | Yeon | **Yewonshipper** | Jy | **Cloud3024** | Ysismine | **ajib4ff **| tiaa | ** 24 **| | **elfclouds** | mitha3424 **| Veeclouds **| Yebaby07 | **CloudsYeskie** | Kimfida61 | **wonkyusung** | InaaCloudsejatie | **Ayyes** | TrinCloudSparkyu | **Yesunghyunggue90** | Septia princess prosecutor | **mukhaclouds** | nhyeChoYesung | **srelf567** | CloudsYesungie | **Szasza harnis **| yeyepapo | **spfly3024** | Nakazawa Ryu | **Aku suka ff** | Magieapril | **hyeclouds1001**


End file.
